A Gift of Mist
by link5435
Summary: The Shinigami decides to stack the odds in Naruto's favor. Now Naruto with the powers of a Mistborn Allomancer can manipulate metals,emotions, as well as his own body's strength or senses. An older and slightly smarter Naruto along with a calmer Kyubi. Team 8 Naruto with Hinata,Shino, and Kurenai. Reviews are very welcome!
1. Chapter 1: A Gift of Mist

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or the Mistborn Trilogy**

**A Gift of Mist**

 **October 10th, Konohagakure no sato**

"SEAL" shouted Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage as he finished sealing the Nine-tailed Fox into his newborn son Naruto. Behind him stood the spectral figure of the Shinigami watching as Minato sacrificed himself in order to use his seal. He waited a few more seconds so the man could say his final goodbyes to his son as he was waiting he remembered a collection of metal beads he received from a god of a different realm for some advice. After he accepted Minato's soul he approached the crying baby boy and pulled out a light green metal bead from inside his robes, but first he pushed some of his energy into it altering its powers slightly to better mix with the Chakra of this world. After he finished he fed it to the crying Naruto as soon as he swallowed it a pulse came from him showing the activation of the power.  
 **"YOU WILL HAVE GREAT POWER YOUNG UZUMAKI NOW I BELIEVE YOUR GUARDIAN HAS ARRIVED."** Shinigami said as he straightened holding Naruto in his arms.

As Minato finished sealing the fox Hiruzen Sarutobi was rushing towards the scene as fast he could. Trailing behind him attempting to keep up was a squad of ANBU. As Hiruzen ran into the clearing a black barrier appeared cutting off the ANBU and no matter what they tried the barrier didn't budge. They could do nothing but stand outside and hope nothing happened to the 3rd. Hiruzen turned his head in time to see the barrier come up he felt himself tense up in preparation for anything that may pop up. Of course seeing the Shinigami floating over the bodies of his successor and his wife while holding their newborn son. He approached slowly and knelt in front of the god of death.  
"Shinigami-sama it is a honor to meet you here but may I ask what you plan to do with the child you hold in your arms?" I tried to speak as respectfully as possible and keep calm as one normally does not interact with one of the gods especially the god of the dead before their time.

" **RISE HIRUZEN SARUTOBI THIRD HOKAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO. YOU ASK WHAT I PLAN TO DO WITH THE CHILD BUT IT HAS ALREADY DONE IT. I HAVE GIVEN HIM A POWER NOT OF THIS WORLD THAT WAS ENTRUSTED TO ME BY ANOTHER GOD ONE I BELIEVE THIS YOUNG UZUMAKI WILL WIELD TO ITS FULL POTENTIAL."** The Shinigami informed Hiruzen amused by his reactions. Hiruzen froze as he was rising when he heard the Shinigami begin to speak.  
 _"He gave Naruto powers that come from another dimension."_ his eyes were wide as he processed what was said.

" **YOU SEEM SURPRISED BY WHAT I HAVE TOLD YOU SANDAIME."**

"Yes you caught me off guard by what you have told me but what have you given the child?"

" **IN DUE TIME HIRUZEN YOU AND THE CHILD WILL LEARN OF HIS POWERS AND BEFORE I RETURN HIM TO YOU I REQUIRE YOUR SERVICES HIRUZEN."**

"Of course Shinigami-sama." Hiruzen said bowing his head.

" **GOOD I NEED YOU TO BRING THE BODIES OF HIS PARENTS HERE SO THAT THEY MAY GIVE HIM ONE FINAL GIFT."** He said as he reached a hand into his cloak and pulled out 2 small circular metal earrings one was a light reddish brown and the other was a dull grey color.

"Now what Shinigami-sama?" Hiruzen asked as he finished positioning the 2 bodies, when he looked up he saw the 2 earrings engulfed in a black ethereal flame before it went out with the earrings looking only slightly darker than before.

" **LISTEN WELL HIRUZEN TAKE THESE TWO EARRINGS AND IMPALE ONE EACH INTO HIS PARENTS HEARTS THE COPPER ONE IN HIS FATHER AND THE PEWTER IN HIS MOTHER. THIS WILL GRANT HIM A BOOST IN HIS POWERS AND AN ATTRIBUTE FROM EACH OF HIS PARENTS. AS WELL AS A MEMENTO OF SORTS FOR HIM TO HAVE AS HE GROWS."** Shinigami told Hiruzen holding out his hand containing the 2 earrings.

"Are sure that is wise-" Hiruzen was cut off by a sudden chill and the Shinigami's eyes glowing red.

" **DO YOU DOUBT MY WORD MORTAL."** The Shinigami hissed out in a tone that sent more than just shivers down Hiruzen's back.

"N-no Shinigami-sama I was only worried of the child's well being." Hiruzen replied while kneeling with his head bowed.

" **VERY WELL NOW DO AS I HAVE INSTRUCTED FOR MY TIME ON THIS PLANE RUNS SHORT. iN FACT IN ORDER TO EASE YOUR WORRIES IF YOU DO THIS AND ONE OTHER THING I WILL ALLOW YOU TO SUMMON ME ONCE WITHOUT OFFERING YOUR SOUL AS PAYMENT."**

Hiruzen found himself stunned at the news, "Thank you for your generosity Shinigami-sama, may I ask what these earrings will do to the child." he asked as he took the earrings from the Shinigami's hand.

" **AS I STATED BEFORE THEY WILL GRANT HIM A BOOST IN HIS NEW ABILITIES WHEN THEY APPEAR AND COPPER EARRING WILL ALSO GRANT HIM SOME OF HIS FATHER'S MENTAL FORTITUDE GIVING HIM A STRONGER MIND AND RESOLVE OR AS YOU ARE FOND OF SAYING HIS "WILL OF FIRE". THE PEWTER ONE WILL STRENGTHEN HIS UZUMAKI TRAITS HE MIGHT ALSO INHERIT ONE OF HIS MOTHER'S ELEMENTAL AFFINITIES."**

"That is quite a lot Shinigami-sama." Hiruzen said as he knelt next to the two bodies and after a quick prayer he thrust the earrings into their hearts. Luckily the wound from the Kyūbi's claw provided him easier access or else it would be hard to explain why they had a wound over their hearts. "Now what?'

" **AFTER YOU REMOVE THEM QUICKLY PLACE THEM IN HIS EARS ONE ON EACH SIDE. BE WARNED HIRUZEN THIS TECHNIQUE IS A DOUBLE-EDGED SWORD AS IT WILL SLIGHTLY WEAKEN THE SEAL PLACED ON HIM ALLOWING THE FOX MORE INFLUENCE OVER HIM. I ASSURE YOU THAT THE FOX WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ESCAPE BUT DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF A PHYSICAL TRAIT OR TWO CHANGES. NOW BE QUICK FOR MY TIME TO LEAVE THIS REALM QUICKLY APPROACHES."**

" _I knew something like this would come at a price but if what he says is true then it seems like a fair trade. Even if the seal weakens slightly with the will of his father and enhanced Uzumaki traits from his mother it should balance out."_ Hiruzen thought as he pulled the two earrings out and saying another quick prayer of forgiveness approached the baby boy and as quickly as possible placed the earrings in his ears. As soon as they pierced his flesh the seal gave off 2 pulses and a slight red glow. The glow appeared around his left eye leaving a ring of red on the outside edge of his iris the same side as his pewter earring. The other change was in his whisker marks they went from straight to a more jagged appearance almost like a lightning bolt. Hiruzen released a breath he didn't even know he was holding relieved to see that the changes were not to great. If he was honest with himself he feared that he might have ended up with scarlet red eyes, elongated canines, claws, or Kami-sama forbid a tail. The Shinigami released a low chuckle at his reaction before handing Naruto to him.  
 **"MY TIME IS UP HIRUZEN WATCH OVER THE CHILD FOR HE SHALL DO GREAT THINGS IN HIS FUTURE. MAKE SURE HE NEVER LOSES THOSE EARRINGS AND REMEMBER THAT GOLD SHALL REVEAL ALL."** The Shinigami ended cryptically before fading away. Hiruzen looked down at the child in his arms and felt himself smile at the small child as he sat on the ground. Normally he would have left the area as quickly as possible but the enormity of what had just happened had begun to catch up with him. Not too long after the ANBU squad that had followed him appeared checking the surroundings as they approached the two dead bodies and the seated Sandaime.

"Sandaime -sama are you well?" one the ANBU asked kneeling next to Hiruzen and taking notice of the child sleeping in the man's arms.

"Yes I am well if a bit overwhelmed." Hiruzen said as he stood once again holding the child protectively in his arms.

"Sandaime-sama do you know what caused that barrier that would not let us follow you." The ANBU that was kneeling next to him asked.  
"The barrier was the Shinigami's doing so that he could speak to me in private I suppose." Hiruzen informed him and if not for the ANBU's mask he would have seen the shocked wide eyed look on his face. Hiruzen turned to the other ANBU and in a voice that was full of authority said "What happened here is a SS-rank secret you are not to mention to anyone what transpired here. If people ask and in your official report you will state that we simply arrived at this clearing and retrieved the bodies of the Yondaime and his wife along with the child is that clear."

"HAI SANDAIME-SAMA" The ANBU responded in unison since they knew exposing a SS-rank secret was instant death.

"Good now take the bodies so they may be laid to rest." Hiruzen said before leaving the clearing and heading back to the village. He looked at the child sleeping in his arms, " You will have quite an interesting life I suspect young Naruto now lets get you somewhere warm as I have a village to run." He said before rushing through the trees back to Konoha.

 **15 years later**

 **Konoha academy, after Genin exams**

Sitting outside the academy on a swing hanging from a tree we find Naruto Uzumaki. After having failed the Genin exam for the 3rd time due to not being able to perform the basic clone jutsu he sat thinking why he couldn't perform it.

 _"Stupid clone jutsu if it wasn't for it I would have passed this time for sure."_ Naruto thought as he watched his classmates being congratulated by their parents.

"Hey Naruto you ok" Mizuki asked with a fake smile.

"Frustrated sensei."

"I understand what you're saying Naruto and that's why I want to tell you about a special make up test."

"What kind of test sensei?"

"All you have to do is grab the Forbidden Scroll from the Hokage's office take it to the small shed in the forest. When you get there learn one jutsu from the scroll before midnight and you pass." Mizuki was still smiling but on the inside he was scowling in disgust at Naruto.

"Alright sensei I'll get it done." Naruto said beaming up at him before jumping off.

 _"Yes do all the work for me demon and if you get caught even better."_ Mizuki thought to himself letting his smirk show now that Naruto was gone.

 **Shed in the woods**

Naruto was tired and scuffed up after spending the last few hours practicing the Shadow clone jutsu. It was surprisingly easy to infiltrate the Hokage Tower what with having years of experience dodging Chunin-ANBU level ninja along with knowing that his Jiji is a major perv it took less than an hour. In fact he had enough time to begin practicing the Shadow shuriken and Shadow Kunai jutsu she was only able to copy each 2 times for a total of 3 but progress is progress.

As he got ready to resume his training he heard a rustle coming from the bushes. Iruka burst into the clearing and immediately spotted Naruto looking at him curiously.

"Naruto there you are do you know how much trouble you're in!?" Iruka shouted at him at the same time that Naruto asked him about the extra exam.

 _"Extra exam what's he talking about? It does look like he's been training by the condition of this clearing. I better get to the bottom of this."_

"What extra exam Naruto?" Iruka asked as he approached him.

"The exam Mizuki-sensei gave me. I had to take this scroll from Jiji's office and learn a jutsu from it in order to become a Genin and I managed to learn 3." He told Iruka with a proud smile on his face.  
 _"He managed to learn 3 jutsus from the scroll. That should be impossible for any Genin level ninja the chakra cost would be to much."_ as he finished that thought he felt like face palming, " _Idiot of course he would have less problems with these techniques he has so much chakra the regular clone jutsu would be a raindrop amount of chakra to his ocean size reserves. At his level using that amount would be impossible without years of intense chakra control training and even then and not 100% he'd be able to do it. Well at least now I know he wasn't slacking in his training I had just set him an impossible task."_ As he finished this thought Iruka smiled at Naruto and was about to approach him when shuriken flew from the trees above them and both had to jump back to avoid getting hit. Standing in the trees was Mizuki sneering down at Naruto and Iruka and on his back he had 2 giant shuriken.

"Hey Mizuki-sensei what the heck was that for!" Naruto exclaimed from where he was standing as he sent him a glare.

"NARUTO RUN! He's after the scroll you can't let him have it!." Iruka shouted at Naruto but it cost him since he took his eyes of Mizuki who took the chance to throw more Kunai and Shuriken at him. Iruka caught unaware could only quickly guard his face and chest but regardless was pelted on his arms and legs.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto shouted attempting to run to him but had to dodge another round of Shuriken from Mizuki. Mizuki just continued to sneer down at him.  
"Do you know why you are hated Naruto." Mizuki started to say before Iruka shouted, "Mizuki you know that is forbidden!"

"Quite Iruka besides it won't matter as I'm about to kill the little Kyūbi brat."

"Kyūbi?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes you see on the day you were born the Fourth couldn't kill the fox so he did the next best thing placed it in an easily killable container so now die filthy Kyūbi!" Mizuki exclaimed before throwing one of the giant shuriken at great speeds at Naruto. Naruto stood stunned at the revelation that he was hated by the village for holding the Kyūbi inside of him.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted shocking Naruto from his thoughts but it was too late the Shuriken was to close for him to dodge.

 _"Dammit I don't want to die like this!"_ Naruto thought to himself but he couldn't see a way out of his current situation. All that had happened and the revelation was taking it's toll on Naruto. Just as he was about to give up he felt a pulse from his stomach and suddenly felt some sort of power appear there and not knowing anything better tapped into it hoping for a miracle. He felt the mysterious power burn in his stomach when a blue line shot from his chest to the Shuriken that was rapidly approaching. Running on pure instinct he pushed that burning sensation toward that blue line in hopes that it would do something. What happened next surprised everyone in the clearing including the Hokage who was watching through his crystal ball. The Shuriken had lurched to a stop for a second as Naruto felt himself slam into the tree behind him and still pushing on the blue line unknowingly caused the Shuriken to fly back in a straight line towards the tree that Mizuki was still crouched in. Mizuki cursed before jumping out of the tree and landing on the ground. Naruto slumped to the ground panting from the exertion of using that unknown power, he could still feel inside him only smaller even the blue line had disappeared.

"I don't know what you just did you little demon but this time you won't be so lucky." Mizuki snarled before releasing his second Shuriken and throwing it at Naruto as well.

 _"Dammit move body MOVE!"_ Naruto shouted in his head but nothing happened. A shadow fell over Naruto's body and when he looked up he saw Iruka standing over him having taken the Shuriken in his back.

"You okay Naruto?" Iruka asked as a little blood came from the corner of his mouth. Naruto could only nod surprised. "Good now hurry up and kick his ass so I can take you out to get some Ramen." Iruka told him with a smirk.

"Alright." He said standing up and reaching inside himself again to the power resting in his stomach he noticed that it felt a bit different than the last time. With a small mental shrug he tried replicating that burning sensation from before and he felt his body tense up and become lighter. Smirking to himself he ran at Mizuki faster than anyone that him able. Reaching Mizuki before he could shake himself of his surprise he punched him with all his strength in the stomach. Expecting him to only be knocked back slightly he was surprised when Mizuki was bent over his fist, spittle flying from his mouth before he flew back into a tree that groaned from the impact. Naruto stood there fist still extended with a wide eyed look on his face. His eyes moved from his fist to Mizuki's groaning form before the last bit of the burning power inside him to reach Mizuki. He grabbed his head, the power already having left him and his body feeling tired from exertion, and slammed it into the tree rendering him unconscious. Naruto stood breathing hard amazed at what he had done. He could still feel a bit of that mysterious power within him but it was minuscule now. He turned back to a shell shocked Iruka while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I don't know my own strength."

Before Iruka could respond a pair of ANBU fell from the trees and approached them.

"Naruto you are to come with me to the Hokage's office while my partner will take Chunin Iruka to the hospital where shall stay until further orders." A female ANBU with a cat mask said.

"Alright Cat just let me grab the scroll. I'll see you for my ramen later Iruka-sensei." Naruto waved at Iruka before Cat grabbed his shoulder and disappeared in a leaf Shunshin.

 **Hokage's office**

Naruto and Cat reappeared in a swirl of leaves in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Thank you Cat you are dismissed."

"Hai Sandaime-sama." Cat replied before giving a small bow and seeming to melt into the shadows.

"Now Naruto I'll be taking that scroll back before we begin." Hiruzen said holding out his hand with a voice that betrayed no emotion. Naruto with head bowed handed him the scroll.

"Naruto can you explain how you managed to redirect that shuriken and how you hit Mizuki so hard because I know for a fact you are not that strong or that fast." Hiruzen asked in a much softer tone as he sat behind his desk.

"I'm not sure Jiji but when that shuriken was flying towards me and I couldn't move my only thought was that I didn't want to die. After that I felt a pulse come from my stomach and I felt some type of power appear there. It was pure luck that whatever that power was pushed away the shuriken or else it would have hit me. I can still feel the power within me but its small. It doesn't feel like it's refilling like my chakra does after I use it. Plus the weirdest part is when I used the power I felt a burning sensation in my stomach it didn't hurt just felt like a radiating warmth. It feels like there's different types as to because the power felt different both times I used it." Naruto finished explaining as best he could. You could tell he was taking his time to choose the right words to describe what had happened.

 _"Could this be the power that Shinigami-sama gave him when he was a baby. I'll admit i watched him carefully at first expecting something out of the ordinary but when nothing appeared I put to the back of my mind, but it appears that it needed a catalyst to activate."_

 _ **"KIT"**_ A deep voice, that seemed to be coming from inside Naruto's head, said. Naruto looked around confused making the Hokage look at him.

"Everything alright Naruto?" Hiruzen asked looking at him curiously.

"I thought I heard a voice say-" he was cut of by having to grab his head in pain.

 _ **"STONE EARS CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!"**_ The voice all but bellowed from within his mind.

"Yes I can hear you dammit." Naruto managed say back while still holding his head in his hands. Of course he said this out loud making the Sandaime momentarily confused before his eyes widened in realization.

 _ **"THINK WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY IDIOT."**_

 _"Kyūbi?"_ Naruto tentatively asked.

 _ **"CORRECT NOW TELL THE OLD MAN TO PUT HIS HAND ON THE SEAL WE ALL NEED TO TALK FACE TO FACE."**_ The now revealed Kyūbi ordered before seeming to fade back into his mind.

"Um Jiji." Naruto started a little apprehensively, "Kyūbi wants to talk to us."

Hiruzen was a little surprised that the Kyūbi wanted to speak to them.

"He said for you to put your hand on the seal so we could speak face to face." The Sandaime sighed he knew that the Fox would eventually be able to speak with Naruto he just didn't believe it would be so soon.

 _"At least I'm going with him this time."_ He thought before standing next to Naruto who unzipped his jacket and lifted his shirt exposing the seal so that Hiruzen could touch it. As soon as his hand made contact with the seal both of them felt their vision darken before they appeared in what looked like sewage drain complete with ankle deep water. Along the roof ran 3 different clear pipes, one held a blue substance that seemed energetic and rushed along the pipe, the second was bigger than the first and was filled with a dark red substance that moved along at a slow pace almost like it was heavy and dense, the final pipe was empty and about the same size as the first.

"Where are we Jiji?" Naruto asked looking around.

"This is your mindscape Naruto." Hiruzen answered while looking around as well with a small frown. _"It shouldn't be this bad in here it's much too dark and depressing for a child."_

"These pipes must represent your chakra so I surmise that if we follow the red one it will lead us to the Fox." Hiruzen said before heading off with Naruto at his side. As they walked they saw smaller pipes branch off from the main pipes and disappear into the darkness and then they saw more pipes converging on the ceiling before reaching what one could assume to be the boiler room in a normal building. Inside they saw a very tall room with golden bars along the far wall of the room so tall that seemed to continue into darkness. In the center of the room in a circle were what appeared to be hearths 18 in total. All but one were empty and that one only had a small dark green flame flickering in it's center with no discernable fuel source. All the hearths seemed to be connected to the clear pipe in the ceiling. Two large red eyes with slitted pupils opened behind the bars at the far end of the room before a large deep voice rang out.

 **"SO YOU HAVE FINALLY ARRIVED."** Kyūbi said as light seemed to appear allowing him to be seen by them. On the center bar was a paper tag that read 'SEAL' but it also had 2 spikes piercing it.

"You called us here Kyūbi what is it that you want?" Hiruzen asked evenly. Caged the Kyūbi might be but powerful he still was it would be unwise to unjustly anger him.

"Yeah what do you want Furball." and then there is Naruto. Hiruzen groaned as he rubbed his forehead with one hand while hitting Naruto with the other one hard enough to make him fall to the floor face first. As Naruto spluttered in the water at their feet he turned back to the fox but before he could speak Kyūbi let out a large laugh.

 **"BWAHAHAHA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET PUNY NINGEN FOR INSULTING THE GREAT KYŪBI!"**

Hiruzen was surprised to hear Kyūbi laughing and had to quickly cover Naruto's mouth before he could insult the fox again.

"Again what do you need Kyūbi?" Hiruzen asked the still chuckling fox.

 **"THE SHINIGAMI LEFT ME A SCROLL TO GIVE THE KIT ONCE HE MANAGED TO UNLOCK HIS POWERS."** Kyūbi said as he tossed a scroll at them. It was pitch black with a white seal that resembled Naruto's. Naruto caught it and looked it over a bit before asking, " How are we going to take it out of here?" Hiruzen was at a loss as well.

 **"PUSH IT INTO YOUR SEAL IT SHOULD APPEAR ON YOUR LAP WHEN YOU EXIT. I WOULD LIKE TO MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU NINGEN."**

"What kind of deal?" Hiruzen asked while covering Naruto's mouth again much to his frustration.

 **"HE GRANTS ME ACCESS TO HIS SENSES AND I WILL RESTORE HIS BODY TO WHAT IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN NOT IT'S CURRENT MALNOURISHED STATE."**

"Hey what do you mean by malnourished!" Naruto exclaimed before Hiruzen could stop him.

 **"YOU ARE ALMOST 3 YEARS SENIOR TO YOUR CLASSMATES AND SHORTER THAN MOST OF THEM AND YOU CLAIM TO NOT BE MALNOURISHED."**

Hiruzen turned to Naruto as well and looking him over he had to admit that Naruto was short for age in fact a tad too short.

 _"I've let my responsibilities cloud me to certain things but this oversight is too much."_ Hiruzen thought before turning to Naruto, " Accept the deal Naruto it is in you benefit to have your body restored to peak health."

"What do I have to do to?" Asked Naruto.

 **"DRIVE THE SILVER SPIKE DEEPER INTO THE SEAL THAT SHOULD SUFFICE."** Kyūbi said as he laid back down.

"What are these spikes anyways?" Naruto asked as he approached the seal.

 **"YOUR PARENT'S FINAL GIFT TO YOU."** Kyūbi said easily. This made Naruto pause looking at them in slight wonder.

"But I don't have spikes anywhere on my body?"

 **"THE THINGS IN YOUR MINDSCAPE ARE NOTHING BUT REPRESENTATIONS OF YOUR POWERS OR ANYTHING AFFECTING THEM. THE SEAL HOLDING ME BACK DOES NOT APPEAR AS A CAGE ON YOUR STOMACH, EVEN THOSE HEARTHS BEHIND YOU DO NOT SHOW UP ON YOUR PHYSICAL BODY BUT THAT POWER IS REPRESENTED BY THEM. SO THESE SPIKES MUST BE A REPRESENTATION OF SOMETHING ON YOUR PHYSICAL BODY."**

"My earrings I always wondered why they were 2 different metals."

 **"NOW HURRY UP AND PUSH THAT SPIKE IN AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO READ THAT SCROLL AT THE VERY LEAST THE ENTRY FOR PEWTER YOU MIGHT NEED IT."**

"On it." Naruto said before rearing back his fist and punching the silver spike. Red sparks flew as Naruto shook his hand in pain, before grabbing his right eye in pain. When he took his hand away a red ring had appeared in his eye matching the one on the left. "What was that for fox."

 **"YOU HAVE MORE OF MY ENERGY FLOWING THROUGH YOUR BODY PERMANENTLY OF COURSE SOME CHANGES WOULD HAVE OCCURRED BUT SINCE IT IS SUCH A SMALL AMOUNT THE CHANGE WAS NOT THAT PRONOUNCED."** Kyūbi said dismissively. Naruto looked up at the pipes and noticed that the red pipe was moving at the same pace as his own blue one. **"NOW I BELIEVE THAT IS EVERYTHING I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO GET SOME PEWTER IN YOU BEFORE I BEGIN TO FIX YOUR BODY."** All of a sudden the Kyūbi roared sending them both flying back.

 **Hokage's office**

Both Naruto and Hiruzen were knocked back into wakefulness making the Shinigami's scroll fall to the ground.

"Are you alright Hokage-sama?" Cat asked appearing at his side.

"I am fine Cat thank you for your concern but how long were we out?"Hiruzen asked as he settled himself back behind his desk. About 5 minutes sir, the scroll appeared out of the seal a few moments before you 2 awoke." Cat said as she eyed the scroll in Naruto's hands warily.

"Don't worry about the scroll Cat I know about it and where and whom it came from."

"And is this person trustworthy Hokage-sama?" Cat asked still eying the scroll. There was something about it that didn't sit well with her. Plus the symbol seemed familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it.

"Do you consider the Shinigami to be a trustworthy person Cat?" Hiruzen asked looking at her from the corner of his eye. Cat felt her body stiffen at the mention of the god of death, _" T-the Shinigami! But why would the scroll be in Naruto? Of course his seal is the Shinigami's seal he could have easily placed it there but why?"_

Hiruzen watched his ANBU in amusement seeing her body and he could imagine her eyes widening behind her mask. "Is that all Cat?"

" Hai Hokage-sama." She said before once again disappearing into the shadows. Naruto was still looking the scroll over and trying to figure out how to open it.

 ** _"PUSH YOUR CHAKRA INTO THE SEAL IF THAT DOESN'T WORK ADD SOME OF YOUR BLOOD AND REPEAT."_**

 _"Oh thanks Kyūbi."_ Naruto thought before pushing chakra into the seal making it spin before it split down the middle allowing the scroll to unroll. The paper inside was the same pitch black shade as the outside and was written in hand elegant with white ink. Along the bottom were a number of seals some were white while others were red.

"Do you want me to read this out loud for you Jiji?"

"Might as well Naruto, but first," Hiruzen turned to the ceiling, "What you're about to hear is an S-rank secret are we clear." A chorus of "Hai's!" Were heard before Hiruzen nodded for Naruto to continue.

 _'Allomancy is the ability to burn certain metals for a variety of effects or abilities. One who can burn all the metals is called a 'Mistborn' while those who can only burn one are called 'Mistings' as well as a nickname specific to each metal. Allomancy is genetic and the purer the line the more likely Mistborn will be produced and if not it is almost certain that the rest will at minimum a Misting. When you ingest metals they will appear within you ready to be burned each metal has a specific ability and each base metal comes with a paired alloy of it. Be warned alloyed metals must be in specific mixture or else they may make an allomancer sick and at worst kill. In the seals are two samples of each metal along with a small explanation of what they can do some of them will be locked until you gain more experience.'_ Naruto finished reading the scroll before turning back to the Hokage.

"It sounds like a bloodline huh Jiji."

"Yes it does Naruto only as opposed to being able to activate it or not it comes with a complete activation or only partial. Do you know how many powers you have?"

"There are 20 seals here on the scroll but I only remember seeing 18 hearths in my mindscape."

"How many are locked?"

"8"

"That leaves 10 or 12 new abilities for you to master. Well start with the first seal and work our way down."

"Alright let's see what's inside." Said Naruto excitedly before pumping some chakra into the first seal. What came out was a black jacket with grey accents with the symbol for 9 on one shoulder and the Uzu swirl surrounded by 9 tails also in red on the other. Along the back was the title Mistborn in a burnt orange. As Naruto picked it up looking it over before ripping his old one off and slipping it on. It fit him perfectly although it clashed horribly with his pants. He put his hands in the pockets and felt a note in one of them. Opening it up he figured it was the notes the scroll said would be in each seal.

 _"This jacket has a two forms just send a pulse of chakra to the seal on the collar. The second form is the cloak symbolic to all Mistborn. The jacket will grow with you and repair itself with your chakra while you sleep as you keep physical contact with it. Also take this as a hint to change your ridiculous wardrobe."_

Naruto's eye twitched as he read the final sentence, but ignored it as this is an awesome jacket. He handed Hiruzen the note as he picked up the scroll again and sent a pulse through the second seal. Only a little puff of smoke came from this one showing another note but nothing else. Deciding to read the note first Naruto opened it,

 _"This seal will only open with your blood as inside are pre-alloyed beads of Lerasium. These beads will grant a non-allomancer the ability to burn the metal that Lerasium is alloyed with. There are only a small handful so choose wisely. In case you were curious you were fed a pure Lerasium bead that makes you a full powered Mistborn."_

"Hey Jiji read this it's important." Naruto said urgently holding out the note. Hiruzen took it and quickly read through it his eyes widened at the end.

"Leave them alone for now Naruto. We don't want to risk them being misplaced or stolen since they are safe in the seal. Don't tell anyone about them you understand since they can grant someone a portion of your abilities we don't want to risk their existence being known." Hiruzen told Naruto very seriously. After seeing Naruto nod and having him reseal that note he turned back to the previous one, "Now try changing your jacket into its other form."

Naruto stood and closing his eyes he focused sending some chakra to the collar of his jacket. It appeared to rustle before changing to a darkish grey, but it lengthened reaching his ankles and the material tore into ribbons only held together at the shoulders and chest. Naruto opened his eyes feeling the change finish and twisted and turned making the cloak flair around him.

"This is kinda cool." Naruto said as he finished turning and noticed another note floating to the ground.

 _"This is a Mistcloak it was designed to help hide Mistborn at night due the heavy mists that covered the land at night. It is also a symbol of your powers since only Mistborn were granted one."_ Naruto read aloud to a thoughtful Hiruzen.

"It might not be of much use now but who knows it might be helpful later." He commented as Naruto switched it back into a jacket.

"Hey if the first 2 seals were just things for me to use that means the rest should hold the metals right?"

"Open the 3rd seal then." Hiruzen was now curious as to what kind of powers Naruto would get. 2 small glass vials and a note appeared from the seal. Hiruzen grabbed one of the vials while Naruto read the note aloud.

 _"Iron-Pulls metal directly towards you what you can pull will be affected by your weight and anchor."_ That was it a simple one sentence description of the power.

"What do you think Jiji should I give it a go?" Naruto asked shaking the other vial causing the liquid and iron dust to swish around.

"Wait until tomorrow it's getting late let's see what the others can do first.

Naruto nodded and unsealed the next metal. They followed the same pattern Naruto unsealing the metals and reading the note while Hiruzen took one of the vials to send them out to get more.

 _"Steel-pushes metal"_

 _"Pewter-enhances one's body"_

 _"Tin-enhances all 5 senses"_

 _"Bronze-senses Allomancy"_

 _"Copper-shields use of Allomancy in a cloud effect"_

 _"Zinc-enflames emotions"_

 _"Brass-dampens emotions"_

Were the next 7 metals each with 2 vials but the last 2 metals only had one each.

 _"Gold-shows users possible futures under different circumstances."_

 _"Atium-allows user to see a few seconds into the future."_

They were both a bit amazed by the wide variety of abilities and found some more interesting than others. Hiruzen knew all of these metals and could get the alloyed ones from a old friend. The only one that he didn't recognize was the last one Atium and arguably the most powerful. He looked up to Naruto who was still holding the last note.

"Naruto there seems to be more written on the back." He watched him flip it over looking slightly sheepish.

 _"This metal is not natural to your world. The 2 beads in the vial are free but more will be rewarded if you do some missions for me. Scrolls will appear from your seal when I need something from you. Complete them and a new vial will appear in the scroll depending on the difficulty the amount will change ranging from 5 minutes to 1 hour. Impress me enough and I might give you the means to mine your own."_ As soon as Naruto finished reading the note he felt a pulse come from his stomach before a smaller pitch black scroll appeared on his lap.

"That's going to take some getting used to." Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach. Picking it up he unrolled to see what his first mission would be. Hiruzen looked on seeing as he technically couldn't do anything against it since it is a mission from a god.

 _"This is more a bounty hunt then a mission. What I need you to do is draw your seal with my name written in the space on both sides and slap it on any of Orochimaru's cursed seals. The seal must be written in with your fresh blood or else it will not work. This will not get rid of the cursed seal but it will allow me to devour the soul shards. 15 minute per soul shard."_

"Hey Jiji who's Orochimaru?" Naruto asked looking up from his scroll. Hiruzen stiffened a bit hearing the name but answered regardless.

"He is a trailer to Konoha, why do you ask?"

"The scroll says that if I place this seal over Orochimaru's cursed seal so the Shinigami can devour the soul shard contained in the seal I get a 15 minute bead."

"What about the cursed seal?"

"Hmm it says that only the soul shard will be removed and the seal stays." Naruto said after looking at the scroll again, "what does this seal look like anyways?"

"I'll show you tomorrow or should I say later since it's past midnight already."

"Alright then Jiji I'll see you later so we can test some of these out! Did you get the pewter for Kyūbi?" As soon as Naruto finished his question an ANBU appeared with package in hand.

"The pewter you asked for Hokage-sama." The ANBU said leaving the package on the desk before Shunshining away in a swirl of leaves.

"Here you go Naruto this one is on me but afterwards you will have to buy your own. The direction is in the box with the vials. I hope to see a new you tomorrow as well and good luck."

"Bye Jiji!" Naruto exclaimed before he jumped out the window mistcloak forming halfway and landing on a nearby roof. He quickly disappeared into the night.

 **Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto set his new jacket in his closet and the scrolls on his nightstand before opening the package. Inside were 10 vials with a large quantity of a silvery looking dust.

 _"What do you think Kyūbi will these be enough?"_ Naruto asked his tenant as he inspected a vial.

 **"DRINK ONE OF THE VIALS AND BURN IT FOR 10 MINUTES WE SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT THE BURN RATE FROM THAT."**

"Alright then bottoms up." Naruto said out loud before drinking the contents of the vial. He was grateful for the liquid in the vials making it easier to swallow the pewter dust. He instantly felt the well of power inside grow immensely.

 ** _"DAMMIT KIT IT'S BRIGHT AS HELL IN HERE NOW!"_**

 _"Why what happened?"_

 _ **"ONE OF THOSE HEARTH THINGS IN HERE HAS A GIANT FLAME IN IT NOW."**_

 _"Hmm interesting but I better see about burning this."_ He closed his eyes and felt for the well of power and thought of the flame burning brighter. He felt his body tense again ready for a fight. 10 minutes later he let the power go and felt his body relax.

 _"What's the verdict?"_

 ** _"ABOUT 5% BURNED AWAY."_**

 _"So one vial is good for 2 hours. How long will it take you to fix my body?"_

 _ **"5 HOURS."**_

 _"2 more vials then and then what want me to lie down and let you work?"_

 _ **"YES YOU MIGHT WANT TO GET SOMETHING TO BITE DOWN ON BECAUSE THIS WILL HURT."**_

Naruto gulped before ripping a chunk of cloth from his old orange jumpsuit and putting it in his mouth. Sitting down on his bed he drank the 2 other vials before laying down and burning them.

 _"Alright let's get started."_

 _ **"SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE KIT."** _ Was all the fox said before Naruto's body was encased in a red energy and the pain began. His concentration almost slipped before he refocused on the feeling of the burning metal and nothing else or at least he tried. The feeling of acid in his blood, breaking and reforming bones, and a sensation of being boiled alive made him almost black out. He willed himself to stay awake and not thrash around in case he damaged something. Time seemed nonexistent all he knew was pain and burning those 2 feelings and nothing else. After what seemed an eternity but was really the 5 promised hours the red energy returned to the seal and the blonde let out a small sigh before letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2: Tests and Truths

**A/ N: Well here is chapter 2 unfortunately this will probably be the only quick update since I only had these two chapters pre-written. I'm working on the next chapter now but I'm a slow writer and the weekend is the only time I have to write dedicatedly. Regardless of my personal issues I hope you all enjoy my story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Mistborn Trilogy**

Tests and Truths

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes and removed the wad of cloth from his mouth. His body was stiff and sore from all the changes and he felt off balance.

" _ **TAKE SOME PEWTER IT SHOULD KEEP YOU ON YOUR FEET UNTIL YOU BECOME ACCUSTOMED TO YOUR**_ _ **NEW**_ _ **BODY. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE UNLESS SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENS."**_ Kyūbi said before cutting the link. Naruto reached into himself but noticed he had no more pewter, so he reached over to the box and pulled out another vial. As he reached over he heard a ripping noise and his shirt fell off. Looking down he noticed his pants were half way to his knees and very tight. Chugging down the vial and burning it he managed to pull of his pants and made his way to the bathroom. Looking at himself in the mirror he was shocked. He stood at 160 cm (5ft 3in) his hair grew to the base of his neck in the back and was just passing his eyebrows in the front. All the baby fat was gone on his body leaving him a more angular face and a swimmer's body all hard compact muscle. After taking a quick shower and getting dressed in his biggest clothing that still felt a bit tight on his chest and his shorts were about an inch above his knee. Unfortunately he had no shoes so he substituted that with tape wrappings. As soon as he grabbed his black jacket he felt some of his chakra drain into it before it re-sized itself to fit his new form perfectly. Putting the hood up to shadow his face he left his apartment and headed to the Hokage Tower. He had to adjust the use of his pewter after his first failed attempt to jump onto a roof and over shooting it by a few feet. Now burning pewter as low as he possibly could he made his way to the tower. Once there he bypassed the secretary as usual and entered the office.

"Hey Jiji it-" Naruto was cut off by an ANBU's arm against his chest and a hand ripping his hood of his head. Naruto felt the ANBU stiffen slightly before he heard a hesitant, "Naruto?"

"Yeah Jiji it's me." Naruto answered taking notice of the deeper sound to his voice in the silence of the room.

"So he came through then?" Hiruzen asked as he dismissed the ANBU with a signal allowing Naruto to sit.

"Yeah but it's definitely not something I want to do again." Naruto said shuddering a little.

"It seems you shot up 15cm (6in.)." Hiruzen noted.

"I guess but none of my clothes fit now, except for my jacket these are the largest clothes I own." Naruto complained gesturing to his clothes.

"Yes suddenly growing like that would seriously affect someone's wardrobe." He looked him over again , "how are you moving around so easily your balance and coordination should be off."

"I'm burning pewter it helps with my balance though i'm only using it lightly because I overshot my first jump by a couple feet on my way here."

"Well it did say that it enhances your body, but that's for later first go to the shop where I ordered your metal. You can get a few sets of clothes there on my account just this once, and don't worry about him not serving you he is an old friend of mine. Come back after you get your clothes."

"Be back in a bit Jiji." Naruto shouted before jumping out the open window onto a rooftop 2 buildings away.

 **At Metalsmith's shop**

Naruto looked at the card in his hand before looking up at the building in front of him. It didn't look like a shop for shinobi but the old man suggested it so might as well give it a try. Walking in he immediately noticed the inside did not match the outside. Along the wall were various types of weapons ranging from simple Bo staffs and sword to more intricate and ornate weaponry whose names he did not know. In the middle were shelves stacked with ninja basic weapons such as shuriken, kunai, and senbon needles. Walking up to the counter he noticed a man who appeared to be around the same age as the hokage with soot stained grey hair and a stocky build. From what he could see he was wearing a thick leather apron leaving his arms exposed and thick gloves on his hands.

"Ah Uzumaki, Hiruzen told me you would be stopping by soon enough, but he didn't tell me that you would have grown so much overnight." He commented looking him over, "Well regardless the names Ryu and he told me you would be needing more metals like the pewter vials I delivered yesterday?"

"Yes they were a great help." He told him nodding with a smile.

"Why did you need so much pewter anyways and in dust form?"

"It was actually a lot more than I needed in fact I've only used 4 so far in fact I'm still using the fourth one."

"Still using?" Ryu asked intrigued.

"Um I can burn certain metals inside my body that cause different effects."

"Like a bloodline?"

"Yeah I barely awoke it yesterday and my growth was a cause of that as well." Naruto easily said not wanting him to know about his deal with Kyūbi.

"So all those little vials Hiruzen sent me were samples of the metals you could burn?" He asked with a curious expression.

"Yeah as far as I know those are it. Just make sure the alloyed metals match the samples or else I could become sick."

"Really?"

"It's something about my bloodline rejecting it kind of like a body rejects blood of a different type." Said Naruto speaking from experience.

"Alright that's easy enough to do so don't worry about that. So did you come here for more of them vials or something else?"

"Jiji told me I could get some clothes here since none of mine fit me anymore." Naruto said gesturing to his clothes again.

"Yeah we got clothes in the back over there and we do some basic customization but nothing too fancy."

"Ok thanks." Naruto told him before heading off to look at the clothes. Looking at the available clothes he noticed that he only had darker colors available. Resigning at the loss of orange he grabbed 3 wire mesh shirts that reached his elbows, 3 dark grey and 3 deep scarlet shirts, 3 pairs of simple grey sweatpants, 5 pairs of black ANBU style pants, black shinobi sandals, and lastly a pair of gloves with the fingers cut of and non-reflective metal plates on the knuckles and back of hand. Ducking into the changing room he put on one of the mesh shirts, ANBU pants, gloves, and sandals. With his jacket over the top and unzipped he pulled of a fairly good look. Taking the rest of his purchases back to the counter he gave them to Ryu and waited.

"This it?" Ryu asked looking over his purchases.

"Plus what I'm wearing minus the jacket."

"Alright and are you paying or what?"

"Jiji said to put on his account this time."

"And your Jiji is?"

"Hokage."

"Alright I'll confirm with him later, so anything else."

"You said you did small customizations right?"

"Yeah what did you want?"

"On the black pants could you add a red strip like the ones on my jacket?" Naruto asked showing him his jacket.

"Yeah that should be no problem I got a part-timer that does it since I suck at sewing. She's training with her team so I'll let her know when she comes in."

"Alright I'll take the rest with me then."

"Okay then just let me seal them up for you." Ryu told him before pulling out a small scroll and sealing his clothes in it. Naruto accepted it with a nod of thanks before leaving the shop and heading to Ichiraku's for some ramen.

 **Ichiraku ramen stand**

Naruto stepped passed the flaps, sat down at the counter, and immediately began to order.

"Hey old man-" Naruto was cut off by Kyūbi.

 _ **"IF YOU ARE GOING TO ORDER RAMEN GET SOME WITH MEAT LIKE PORK OR BEEF HELL EVEN CHICKEN WOULD BE FINE. JUST NO MORE MISO AND ADD MORE VEGETABLES."**_

"- 2 large beef ramen with extra vegetables." he finished less enthusiastically.

"Who you calling old man-Naruto?" Teuchi asked at the end after shouting.

"Yeah it's me." Naruto answered while standing again.

"What happened to you boy?' He asked curiously as Naruto was almost reaching his eyes when before he barely reached his chin.

"Growth spurt." Naruto told him with a shrug.

"Growth spurt?" Teuchi looked at him deadpan showing he didn't believe him.

"Bloodline." Naruto finally admitted knowing he couldn't lie to the man who cooked his ramen.

"That makes more sense." Teuchi said nodding before turning back to the kitchen, "I heard you correctly on the 2 beef with extra veggies or am I going senile."

"No you heard me right someone told me I should eat more vegetables and might as well eat them with ramen should make them taste better." He said before hearing a voice behind him.

"Hey dad I'm back from the market." Ayame announced a she walked into the stand. She heard a small shout of 'Ayame-chan' before being engulfed in a strong hug. She started to blush at the feeling of the hard muscles and the strong arms around her.

"Naruto put her down your first bowls ready." She heard her father tell the person who was still hugging her. He let her go and sat down at the counter to eat his meal.

 _"Ah his name is Naruto."_ She thought to herself still a little dazed, _"Wait Naruto?_ _ **Naruto!**_ _But Naruto is shorter and he's not that muscular."_ She thought alarmed slightly at her own thoughts as her cheeks turned pink, " _stop thinking like that he's only 12 and I'm 17. Wait he is 12 right?"_ She went behind the counter put the groceries in their place before going back to the front where Naruto was starting on his second bowl. Leaning on the counter she sent Naruto a small smile.

"Hey Naruto how have you been?"

"I've been great Ayame-chan how about you?"

"That's good by the way how old you turning on your next birthday. I want to get you something."

"Really! That's great I'm turning 16 and I'll make sure to get you something great on yours. The 14th of February right?" He asked her as he pushed his empty bowl forward.

"Yeah the 14th." Ayame answered slowly due to her shock.

"Alright I can't wait see you later Ayame" he told her before turning towards the kitchen before yelling, "See you later old man thanks for the ramen!"

"Later Naruto come back soon!" Teuchi shouted back. Naruto left waving and quickly disappeared after passing the flaps. Ayame continued to stand there until her father called her for something. Shaking her head her last thought was, " _he looks good in mesh."_

 **Hokage Tower**

Naruto barged into the Hokage's office for the second time that day and announced his presence in his usual style.

"Jiji I'm back!" He stopped soon after entering the office seeing 2 people standing before 's desk. One was a man with gray gravity defying hair with a slanted hitai-ate over a face mask, and the other a purple haired woman in a tan trench coat, short orange skirt and mesh armor. "Sorry Jiji didn't know you were in a meeting." Naruto Said while scratching the back of his head and starting to step out of the room.

"It's fine Naruto we were waiting on you to return. I see you've chosen more sensible clothes as well." Hiruzen said nodding in approval.

"I just wanted something that went with my jacket."

"Hmm looks like the little gaki has good taste after all."a voice whispered into his ear as he felt a pair of arms around his shoulders, and something soft was on his back.

"Umm Hi." Naruto managed to squeak out as he felt his face begin to turn red.

"Anko stop feeling the kid up you'll traumatize him." The grey haired man said.

"He doesn't seem to mind plus we have the same style," she said as she ran a hand along Naruto's mesh covered chest, " and he has some really good muscles on him."

"Regardless Anko release him." This time from Hiruzen.

"Fine take away my fun." She said pouting slightly before releasing Naruto. Naruto shook his head getting his blush under control.

"So what now Ji-ji?"

"We're heading out to my training field to begin testing your abilities trying to get a better grasp of their capabilities." Hiruzen said as he put his Kage's hat back on. Hiruzen grabbed Naruto's shoulder and Shunshined away with Kakashi and Anko.

 **Kage Training Ground**

The four of them appeared in a large clearing surrounded by a high dense wall of trees.

"Welcome to the Kage's Private training ground Naruto." Hiruzen said after they landed.

"I expected a bit more to be honest." Naruto said looking around.

"The point of this training ground is to allow the practice of large destructive techniques without fear of damaging the village or surroundings and in total privacy." Hiruzen explained as he pulled out a scroll that contains 7 vials of metals.

"Now are you ready to test out your abilities?"

"Yeah lets get started!" Naruto exclaimed getting pumped up.

"Now I believe you have pewter within you currently correct?" Hiruzen asked as Naruto nodded, "We will start with that then." Naruto nodded and reached inside himself and burned pewter.

"Now what?"

"Can you explain what you feel?"

"It feels like my entire body has tensed up and ready for action, all of my minor aches have disappeared, and I feel warm." Naruto said as he moved his body a bit almost gracefully.

"Well the note did say it would enhance your body and you did tell me you over-shot a jump while using it earlier. Ok extinguish it and run across the clearing and back then do it again with your pewter on so we can compare them."

"Alright then." Naruto said as he walked to one edge of the clearing. Kakashi pulled out a stopwatch and raised his hand.

"GO!" He shouted as he dropped his hand and started the watch. Once Naruto finished Kakashi announced his time. "2 min."

"Above Average in speed already for Genins not bad gaki." Anko commented.

"Yes I believe only Sasuke and Kiba could have done it quicker. now with pewter Naruto." Hiruzen told him getting a nod in confirmation. Once again Kakashi took the time for the second run getting a time of 1min. 20 sec. "That was a significant improvement from his old time."

"What else can you do with it?" Anko asked a little curious after seeing the results.

"Besides making me stronger and tougher I think it also helps with healing." Naruto answered while taking a thinking pose.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well last night I downed enough to last me through the foxes rebuild of my body made it so I could endure it easier or something like that."

"Well we can't fully test everything it can do I suppose we get a basic idea of your abilities and the rest you will figure out through training and experimentation." Hiruzen said after a moment of thought, "Which one is next?"

"Tin I think being the partner of this one." Naruto said grabbing the scroll that contained the metal samples.

"Whats that one do?" Kakashi asked.

"Enhances my senses." Naruto replied before downing the contents of the vial, "Alright here goes nothing." He said before quickly covering his eyes.

"Naruto you ok?"Hiruzen asked starting to move towards him.

"OW Dammit that hurt and shut it stupid fox." Naruto growled before straightening but he still had his eyes closed, "I'm fine but the sudden increase in light hurt my eyes I think it might be too bright out here to have my eyes open right now, but besides that it works like the note says. I can hear a lot better, I can smell things I couldn't a moment ago like smoke and ink from you jiji, dog from Kakashi, and something sweet and metallic from Anko."

"That's 3 senses that appear to have had a significant boost what about the other 2?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well I can definitely feel the clothes I'm wearing a lot easier now and I can taste my breakfast from earlier."

"Can you boost a specific sense instead of all of them?"

"Let me try." Naruto said before his face scrunched up in concentration. A couple minutes later he opened his eyes while shaking his head, "The best I can do is keep it at a low burn, I guess would be the correct term, and keep the boosts smaller."

"Then you will need more practice so that you don't succumb to sensory overload. Although you have an advantage over most people with enhanced senses in that you can turn your off at will." Hiruzen observed.

"So next one then?"Naruto asked reaching for the scroll again.

" _ **OY NINGEN!"**_

" _Yes?"_

" _ **GET ME OUT OF HERE WITH THOSE TWO FLAMES IN HERE IT'S BRIGHT AS HELL."**_

" _And how am I going to do that without destroying the seal?"_

" _ **JUST MAKE ONE OF THOSE SHADOW CLONES WHILE USING SOME OF MY CHAKRA."**_

" _Fine."_ Naruto said before making the seal for the jutsu while channeling some of Kyūbi's chakra. A red puff of smoke later and a miniature Kyūbi was sitting next to Naruto. He was only slightly bigger than the average fox but he was still Kyūbi so his appearance got shocked looks from the others in the clearing.

" **Ningens."** Kyūbi said as he stretched out his body before flexing his tails.

"Naruto what the hell?!" Hiruzen exclaimed in shock.

"Relax Jiji it's just a shadow clone with his mind in it along with his shape. He only has a small bit of chakra and if he uses that he'll go poof." Naruto explained quickly. The others in the clearing visibly relaxed before looking at the miniature Kyūbi again.

"Yes but why did you release him in the first place?" Hiruzen asked again more calmly.

"It was easier than hearing him complain." Naruto said shrugging before getting a tail to the back of the head, "What the hell Kyūbi."

" **Don't insult the great Ky** **ū** **bi.** **"** was his simple answer before he walked to the edge of the clearing and laid down with his head on his paws watching them.

"So next metal then?" Naruto asked unsealing another vial.

"Yes please." Hiruzen said while rubbing his eyes in frustration. He was getting too old for this shit. He watched as Naruto drank the next vial and then stare down at his chest and around him, "What do you see?"

"A lot of blue lines are coming out of my chest and are connected to you guys mostly. Some are thicker while others are almost transparent."

"Which metal was this again?"

"Iron the metal pulling one." Naruto said before pulling off one of his gloves and tossing it a few feet in front of him. He stared at it for a second before it flew straight at him and would have hit his chest he hadn't caught it, "Note to self be careful when using it with pointy objects."

"Now try taking this staff from my hand." Hiruzen told him after unsealing a staff from somewhere. Naruto shrugged before he stared at the staff. Hiruzen felt a pull from the staff before he gripped it tightly and used chakra to anchor himself to the ground. Naruto then stumbled forwards before Hiruzen felt the lack of pressure from the staff.

"What you do Jiji?" Naruto asked as he regained his balance.

"Remember the note said that this metal was affected by your weight and we see what happens when you pull something heavier than you."

"Oh ok."

"What about the difference in the lines?" Kakashi asked fairly curious about this skill.

"I think it might be a mix of metal amount and distance. The line that's connected to my gloves was fairly thin even though it was close while the line to the staff was solid even though it was a fair distance away." Naruto slowly explained while examining the lines only he could see.

"Hmm interesting try the next one steel if I remember correctly." Hiruzen told him.

"Right." Naruto responded quickly downing the next vial. He held his glove in front of him in the palm of his hand before it suddenly shot off across the clearing. As it flew it started to drop towards the ground before finally landing and not moving near the other end of the clearing.

"I assume it's out of your range now?" Hiruzen asked Naruto

"Yeah as it flew farther away the line started to thin until i couldn't see it anymore that's when it finally dropped." Naruto Explained before he took a couple steps forward and his glove flew at him again so he could catch it. He noticed one of the metal lines around him start to move before it began to thicken letting him now something metallic was flying towards him. he instinctually pushed on it to stop it from flying at him before he turned around seeing a kunai about to fly off in the other direction before he let it go letting fall to the ground.

"Good reflexes." Anko commented as her hand returned to her trench coat pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Naruto shouted at Anko while pointing at her.

"Yes Anko please explain?" Hiruzen asked her.

"I was bored besides it would only have cut his cheek no big deal." She said shrugging, "besides now we know he can stop projectiles and apparently throw them right back if i'm not mistaken." She finished saying with a smirk.

"Very well but next time at least tell me beforehand." Hiruzen told her, "Use the next one Naruto I'm curious if it will even work."

"Fine." Naruto said still keeping a wary eye on Anko. He grabbed the vial containing Bronze and drank it. When he started to burn it he noticed something different from the other metals.

"This one is using my chakra." Naruto said surprised.

"Really?" Hiruzen asked curious as to difference.

"Yeah but I'm not sure what it's supposed to because," he stopped talking and closed his eyes, " Hey Jiji can one of you move around or Shunshin somewhere I think I know what this does."

Hiruzen nodded before pointing at Anko who nodded before using a quiet Shunshin to appear on the other side of the clearing.

"I was right!" Naruto exclaimed opening his eyes.

"So whats it do then Naruto?"

"It lets me feel your Chakra! I didn't notice right away because I was looking for a change in me like the others but I can feel pulses coming from each of you. The pulses sped up before Anko shunshined and then I felt one set of pulses coming from behind me." Naruto explained.

"Pulses?" Hiruzen asked since it sounded different from what other sensors have explained of their powers.

"Kinda like a drum beat I guess each of yours is a bit different."

"Like?"

"Kakashi's feels fast, Anko's feels wild, and yours Jiji feels steady."

"Anything else?"

"No, maybe more practice then." Naruto said shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright then what's the next one?"

"Copper supposed to be a shield." Naruto said as he drank from another vial, " This one is taking my chakra too." he said before noticing the shocked expressions on the other faces.

"Naruto can you still feel your chakra?" Hiruzen asked quickly.

"Yeah I can still feel it."

"Can you do a jutsu for us?"

"No problem." Naruto said before making a pair of shadow clones appear next to him.

"Did either of you two notice that?" Hiruzen asked the two Jonin. seeing them both shake their heads he walked towards Naruto, and a couple feet away from him Kakashi shouted out,

"Hokage-sama your signature just disappeared as well." This caused him to stop and examine himself before turning to Naruto.

"Turn off your metal." He commanded. Immediately he was able to sense Naruto again.

"I can sense both of you again." Kakashi stated.

"Well I'd say that particular skill would come in handy during a stealth mission. Being able to completely suppress your chakra signature along with those around you many would kill for that skill." Anko said with a smirk

"What you say is correct Anko but for the moment he can only extend his field a few feet around him, and we do not know if he can hide specific people or retract it to cover only himself." Hiruzen commented with a thoughtful look, "These abilities are too new for us to speculate all of their uses. Until Naruto gains more practice with them will we have a better grasp of his strengths and weaknesses."

"Well we're almost done just 4 more left." Naruto said before taking another vial. A few seconds later the other 3 in the clearing started trying to dispel an illusion they thought was affecting them.

"Naruto is that you?" Hiruzen asked while ignoring his altered emotions.

"Yeah although i'm not entirely sure what it is i'm doing."

"You are altering our emotions making them feel more prominent." Hiruzen explained as he felt his emotions settle again.

"Not much use if you all immediately noticed the change."Naruto said before drinking the next vial. Again the other 3 felt their emotions change involuntarily only this time they felt their emotional states settle to almost neutral.

"Yes you are definitely going to need much practice with these 2 so you can become more subtle with them." Hiruzen stated neutrally until he felt his emotions return to their previous state.

"Last 2 then and I only have one of the gold vials."

"Do the other one first Naruto I want to test something." Hiruzen told him as he gestured Kakashi forward.

"Alright no problem." Naruto said before downing the bottle.

"Now burn it and tell me what you see."

"Here goes." As soon as he activated that metal mirror images of the other three appeared in front of them and the one in front of the Hokage's mouth started to move but no sound came out. A moment later he heard Hiruzen start talking.

"What happened?"

"I see shadows of you guys standing in front of you. It looks like they move a few seconds before you do." He explained.

"Alright let's test it out. Try and hit Kakashi." Hiruzen explained as the two squared off. With the metal enhancing his mind in order to better understand the shadows and with his newly Improved body dodging Kakashi's strikes was not very difficult. He had to start burning some pewter in order to fully dodge the strikes and look for openings in his defense, but even with Atium showing him where Kakashi would be he instinctively knew if a hit would land or be blocked. After dodging a few more punches shadow Kakashi threw a punch at Naruto's head which he dodged by crouching and moving to his right leaving him with a clear shot at Kakashi's torso which he quickly took advantage of.

"Impressive Naruto now I want you to try again but Kakashi use your Sharingan this time." Hiruzen ordered

They squared up again but this time Kakashi lifted his headband revealing his Sharingan eye. Immediately Naruto noticed a difference, the shadow made from his Atium seemed to want to multiply into multiple shadows. While Kakashi seemed a bit confused as well.

"What do you two see?" Hiruzen asked.

"My Atium shadow seems want to split instead of being distinct."

"I'm not able to get a clear read on his intentions since he wants to react to both possibilities it makes him seem like he is going to go in multiple directions at once." Kakashi explained.

"Ah I ran out of Atium." Naruto exclaimed as he relaxed.

"It seems that metal would be considered your trump card so to speak Naruto." Hiruzen said as he began to smoke his pipe.

"This just leaves gold right Jiji." Naruto said holding up the vial containing a small amount of gold dust in it, "wonder why he only gave me one though?"

"The note said it would show a possible future so I assume it's a personal thing as opposed to something that will aid you in battle like the others."

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto said before drinking the final vial. As soon as he burned it two shadows appeared in front of him but of himself. One looked like the old him only covered in blood with red slit pupil eyes, claws on his fingers, enlarged canines and thick ragged whisker marks. He seemed full of hate and bloodlust. The other shadow was similar to him in appearance only his eyes are a pure blue and he had straight whisker marks instead of lightning bolt shaped like his. What really got his attention was the white haori with orange flames that he wore. He walked around the shadow and on the back of the haori was written " _Naruto Namikaze"_ with an Uzu swirl underneath it. This shadow was full of happiness and love the complete opposite of the other shadow. After observing both of the shadows his gold ran out causing them to disappear and he sat down heavily his body shaking slightly.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hiruzen asked with concern as he approached him, " What did you see?"

"I saw two shadows of myself like when I was burning Atium one of them looked like my old self but filled with hate and bloodlust in fact it would live up to the villages view of me a demon in human form. The other one looked more like me but cleaner I guess with pure blue eyes and straight whisker marks but what I want to ask you is why he had a haori like the yondaime's but with the name Naruto Namikaze?!" Naruto exclaimed turning to look at Hiruzen with a fierce look that was diminished somewhat by the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. Hiruzen was shocked along with both Kakashi and Anko. Hiruzen took a deep steadying breath before crouching down and enveloping Naruto in a hug.

"Let's return to my office since you know I can give some of the things your parents left me for you and an explanation for the decisions of foolish men." He felt Naruto nod against his chest and seeing the Kyūbi clone pop he turned to the other two in clearing, " You may leave for now we can discuss what you have learned here at a later date. I also assume I don't need to remind you that what you have learned here is a S-ranked secret." They both nodded before Shunshining away but not before Kakashi gave one last look toward Naruto. Hiruzen easily transported them back to his office. He sat Naruto on the couch in his office before taking the seat next to him.

"You asked me why one of your shadows had the name Namikaze," Hiruzen started, "The simple answer is because you Naruto are the son of the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"You told me you didn't know who my parents were." Naruto said in a soft whisper not looking at the old man.

"You have to understand something Naruto I did what I did for two reasons. One was to protect you from the enemies of your parents that would have come looking for your life if they had known you lived. The other reason was because I wanted to protect you from the very people of the village. Did you know it was your fathers wish that you be seen as a hero who protected the village? Unfortunately the villagers did not see it that way and only saw the beast sealed within you. So I made a law that forbid anyone from talking about the beast but that did not stop their hate. They would shun you and their children would as well under their instructions. For all that I am sorry but it was the only way that I knew of to protect you from those that would take advantage of you."

"What do mean take advantage of me?"

"Some would want to make you into tool a weapon without emotions while others would want the techniques and knowledge left to you by your parents along with their money, and lastly some would just want you as breeding stock to produce 'superior' Shinobi. I didn't want any of that for you so I made the decision to hide your parentage until you either became at least a Chunin level ninja or you turned 16. Now it does not matter and you can receive your inheritance." He stood up and walked over to the pictures of the previous Hokage's and removed the picture of the Yondaime revealing a seal.

"Use some blood to open it." Hiruzen told Naruto stepping to the side. Naruto walked up to the seal and quickly bit his thumb before hesitantly placing his palm on the seal. What came out were three scrolls one red one yellow and the small grey one. The red one had an Uzu swirl in the center, the yellow had a tri-pronged Kunai, and the grey one had "read first" noted on it. Naruto grabbed it and opened it to read its contents,

 _Dear son,_

 _I hope that you never have to read this letter but I fear that it is inevitable that you will. It is strange writing this letter to you while I hold your newly born self in my other arm you look so peaceful sleeping without a care in the world. I hope you can forgive me for what I am about to do and you can understand that I could not ask another to carry this burden because you are my son and I have the utmost faith in you. Unfortunately this letter cannot be to long for I can hear the beast approaching but know this your mother and I love you with every fiber of our being and no matter what we will always be watching over you. If Hiruzen followed my instructions then their should be two other scrolls with this one. The red one is from your mother and contains a letter from her as well as your Uzu inheritance as the heir to the main branch of their line. The other one is mine and contains the notes to my techniques as well as the key to our house. I must go now son remember to grow strong and to always follow your heart._

 _Minato Namikaze_

 _Father of Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto shakily closed the scroll before letting himself fall back onto the couch. He covered his eyes with his arm while the other clutched the scrolls to his chest. They were proof that his parents loved him and that's all that really mattered to him. It was a weight off his very soul and in that moment he didn't care about maintaining his tough act and just let it all out. All the sadness, loneliness, doubt and every other emotion that weighed on him. He didn't even notice when Hiruzen sat next to him and pulled him into his shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Coincidences

_**A/N: Ok if you got an alert and then there was nothing that's because I accidentally forgot to save all my work on this chapter and posted the unfinished version. Problem is now solved and this is the complete version. On another note as will be blatantly obvious I'm going to attempt to write a Harem and see if I can make it work if not then I'm going to re-write the story into hopefully something better. I hope this doesn't turn many of you away from this story regardless not much is going to happen until quite a few chapters in and won't be complete until the Shippuden timeline anyways, so don't expect women to just fall over him immediately after a couple of meeting.**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or The Mistborn Trilogy.**

 **Coincidences**

Naruto sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and saw the Hokage looking at the village from one of the office windows.

"How are you feeling?" Hiruzen asked as soon as Naruto stood beside him.

"Better than I have felt in a long time." Naruto said softly.

"That's good to hear but before anything else you have to know that you can't use your father's name just yet." Hiruzen began to explain before having to hold up a hand to forestall an angry retort from Naruto.

"Please let me explain. I just want you to at least make Chunin before we reveal your heritage. Honestly I would prefer you to be stronger so you can protect yourself properly but I know it would be hard to keep the secret. Another thing you must know is as soon as we reveal your true heritage you will be placed under the Clan Restoration Act or CRA for short."

"What's that?"

"It means that you will have to take multiple wives to promote the quick regrowth of your clan. Normally you would only have to have a minimum of 3 wives but since you come from 2 powerful lines they will require you to take 6 instead. This is one of the reasons I don't want you to reveal your heritage just yet because if you can't meet that requirement the council will just pick for you and that would not be advantageous to you."

"So you're telling me I need to find 6 girls who all like me and would be willing to share or else I'll be stuck with some random women?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"That's completely correct Naruto and I wish you luck but don't worry about that for now more importantly I need to re-evaluate the teams and figure out where and with whom I want to put you. That means you have at least 2 weeks to train in your new powers and in anything else your parents might have left you. Don't worry about your new home I've made sure it's clean and no one but their closest friends knew that was there home so no problems should arise from the civilians. Now go and rest you'll need to be fresh if you want your training to be effective." Naruto turned to leave and as he opened the door he heard the Hokage say one last thing.

"Make sure you study the more sensitive techniques in complete privacy." Naruto simply nodded before exiting the office. After leaving the Hokage Tower he headed toward his apartment for the last time.

Naruto woke up ready to get out of his crappie apartment. After a quick breakfast he packed up all his belongings and with the use of his clones he easily carted all his stuff too his new home. He noticed that the house was in an area of the city filled mostly with ninja in fact he was not far from the clan district. Last night when he had opened his father's scroll he noticed that the first thing in it was the address and a seal array underneath it with a note that said, 'stand in front of the door and pump chakra into this seal so that the security seals will accept you.' Now he stood in front of the door and carefully unfurling the scroll he pumped chakra into the seal until he heard a lock click from the door. When he looked back at the scroll he noticed that the seal was replaced by another note, "If you ever want to add someone to the security seal they must sign the security scroll in the basement and to remove someone strike their name through with your blood." Nodding he stepped into the house. It was a large 2 story house with 5 bedrooms, 3 upstairs and 2 down. On the first floor was a medium sized kitchen a dining and living room as well as a bath. Across from the bath was the restroom and the entrance to the basement. All the rooms had basic furniture but are big enough that two people could easily share if necessary the only difference was that the master bedroom had its own bathroom and walk in closet. Naruto quickly settled in and in the closet he found two large scrolls and another smaller one. One said Minato the other Kushina and the small one said Naruto-chan. Unfurling the one with his name he noticed that it was full of clothes and toys judging by the notes next to the seals. The others were the same containing his parent's clothes and other miscellaneous things. He left the scrolls there not wanting to disturb them. Sitting at the dining room table he opened his mother's scroll and first unsealed the letter she left him.

 _Dear Sōchi_

 _I wrote this letter and prepared this scroll in case something happened to me and I couldn't be there for you. If you are reading this then I'm so sorry for not being able to see you grow into the good man I know you will become. Now first the important stuff in the scroll is your inheritance from the Uzumaki clan being the last of the main bloodline meaning the jutsu scrolls I was able to bring with me, information about our unique blood, money, and lastly my old Uzu headband. The money is clan money and at last count was 1,207,920 ryo (1USD=1ryo) use it well since I'm sure the council would have taken our personal accounts. The last thing contained in the scroll is books to learn Fūinjutsu. All Uzumaki were well versed in seals and I expect you to learn them as well. If you need help do not be afraid to ask Hiruzen or your Godfather Jiraiya they should be able to help you. Now that all the important stuff is out of the way I want you to know that both your father and I love you very much never forget that or let others tell you otherwise. Grow up to be a proud shinobi but don't let the darkness of the world consume you. Remember I want grand babies to spoil when I see them so make sure to pick women like your mom, strong and beautiful none of those crappy fan girls. Looks like you agree with your mom if your kicks are anything to go by. Yes I'm still pregnant with you as I write this and you started kicking when I mentioned fan girls. It's the 1st of October so it won't be long until you're born and I will be able to hold you in my arms. Now go and make you parents proud and remember we will always be with you in your heart._

 _Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze_

Naruto set the letter down while taking a few deep breaths to regain control of himself. After a few minutes he unfurled the scroll to the money section and saw a seal with a rectangle off to one side of it with the total amount contained in the seal. Using some blood he pumped chakra into the seal causing it to release a large amount of money onto the table and after staring at it wide eyed for a few minutes he grabbed a thousand before resealing it. Making sure he had everything he needed and nothing important was left out he headed out to Ryu's shop. He was about to leave when he turned back to his mother's scroll unsealed her headband and tied it to his arm under the Uzu swirl.

 **Metalsmiths Shop**

TenTen was bored no one had come into the shop and her boss had told her that she would have to customize some clothes as well. She was about to go grab the clothes to at least have something to do when she heard the door open. Turning around she saw a tall blond enter the store she didn't see much else since her eyes were glued onto the man's mesh covered abs. Even in a village filled with ninja not many had well sculpted bodies since they mostly rely on their chakra to boost their bodies.

"Ten-chan that you?" She heard before shaking her head to clear it. Looking up about to chew this guy out for calling her that she stopped when she saw his face.

"Naruto-kun when did you get so tall?" Was the first question that came to mind since he was now at least 2 inches taller than her. She stepped out from behind the counter and gave him a hug which he happily returned. A small cough caused them to jump apart and turn to see Ryu shooting them an amused look.

"Good morning Ryu." Naruto managed to get out while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. TenTen in one of her few girly moments was looking to the side with a blush staining her cheeks.

"Good morning as well Uzumaki," he said before turning to TenTen, "go grab those sample vials I showed you yesterday." TenTen nodded before quickly disappearing into the back of the shop.

"You know she's worked for me for a few years now and that's the first time I've seen her be that affectionate with someone." He said while still looking at Naruto.

"We grew up in the same orphanage but when Jiji moved me to my apartment I didn't see her again until they moved me to her class in the academy." He explained as TenTen came back into the room.

"Where he was supposed to graduate so we could be on the same team but he went and failed again." She said as she set a scroll down, "and now I'm stuck with two exercise freaks and I'm better than everyone Hyuga."

"Come on you now I tried it's that stupid clone jutsu that made me fail."

"Oh and how did you pass this time huh?" She asked noticing the headband he wore.

"Used a different clone jutsu turns out I have too much chakra to be able to use the basic clone." He said shrugging.

"Well at least you graduated now and grew." She said with a smirk.

" Yes thank you," he told her before turning back to Ryu, " anyways any luck making some of the metals from the samples?"

"The pure ones are ready whenever you need them, but I'm still working on some of the alloys."

"Do you have Iron and steel at least?"

"Yeah that one I do." He told him with a nod, "Go bring a bar of iron and that special bar of steel I made yesterday." Once again TenTen went to the back and came back with two metal bars one with an I stamped on it and the other an S.

"You got a file or something cause I can't swallow an entire bar."

"Yeah I do give a sec," he rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a new file, "figured you'd want one anyways so here." Grabbing the file and a piece of clean cloth as well Naruto filed some of the steel bar before tipping the shavings into his mouth. TenTen had a very confused look on her face as he filed the metal but when he tipped it into his mouth she was about to beat him over the head for his stupidity until she saw him open his hand with the file in it and it lurched forward as being pushed by some invisible force.

"Works just fine." Said Naruto letting the file drop onto the counter. "Is this the only type of file you have because fine dust like this one makes is a little hard to swallow in an emergency."

"Yeah I can get you one that is rougher but you'll have to wait and make do with that one for now." Ryu turned to TenTen and saw her shocked expression, "we have ninja that can grow trees, an entire family with 360 vision and another family that can hypnotize with only a glance. Yet someone moves a piece of metal a couple inches and your left speechless."

"Well I didn't know he could do that and I've never heard of a bloodline that could either. The closest we have is the kazekages that control different types of metal dust." TenTen shot back while pointing at Naruto.

"To tell you the truth I only learned about this 2 days ago." Naruto put in.

"Ok then can you teach me how you do it?" She asked excitedly thinking how this would help her with all her weapons.

"It's not something I can teach it's a bloodline I unlocked."

"And now you have a bloodline anything else?" She asked sarcastically.

"Nope." Naruto answered quickly while mentally repeating, "Shut up, shut UP, SHUT UP!" TenTen stared at him for a few seconds before smirking again,

"I'll get it out of you eventually."

Feeling that now was a good time to head out Naruto turned to Ryu, "How much for the two bars and the file?"

"Give me 250ryo, 150 for the special steel mix, 50 for the Iron bar and 50 for the file." He said as he watched Naruto pull out his bulging toad wallet.

"Here you go and do you know when my clothes will be ready?"

"Ask TenTen she does the customizations." Ryu told him with a small shrug as they both turned to look at her expectantly.

"I was about to start on it before you walked in so they should be ready late tomorrow."

"That works for me I have 2 weeks before team assignment, so I'm spending it training."

"Isn't team assignment sooner than that? When I graduated it was only a couple days." TenTen Asked curious.

"Turns out one of the teachers was corrupt so they have to re-evaluate the teams in case he was giving them false information." Ryu explained.

"And you know this how?"

"It pays to be good friends with the Hokage."

"Well thanks for everything, I got to get going." Naruto told them as he gave them a wave before leaving. As soon as Naruto left Ryu turned to TenTen and with a completely straight face said, "I approve." Before casually going into the back room. TenTen was left stunned before mumbling, "Stupid boss," with a slight blush.

 **Konoha Streets**

Anko was walking down the street with her best friend Kurenai Yuhi. Kurenai is a 5'7" tall with long shaggy black hair and red ringed eyes. Her clothes are a red mesh blouse with only one sleeve extending to her hand and broad bandages with a rose thorn pattern along with tape around her thighs and hands.

"So where were you yesterday? I was alone with Asuma and Guy not the most pleasant company, between Asuma hitting on me and Guy shouting about youth. I had to invent a reason to leave before they got worse."

"Hokage called me in for something, and don't ask I can't talk about it for now." Anko told her as she stuffed her hands into her coat.

"Secret mission, in village, and only for the day? Was it annoying or fun?"

"At first I thought it would be annoying but turned out to be pretty interesting." Anko told her with a smirk. They continued walking down the street until Anko saw a familiar mop of golden blonde hair.

"Oy Gaki over here!"

Naruto turned around hearing a familiar voice and saw the women from yesterday waving at him. Sighing a little he walked towards her and noticed that she was with another woman.

"Hello again ugh, Anko right?"

"Hey Gaki meet my friend Kurenai Yuhi our resident Genjutsu mistress and soon to be sensei to a group of you brats." Naruto turned to the women and extended his hand with his usual smile in place.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you Yuhi-san."

"Likewise but please call me Kurenai." She told him while looking him over. 'So this is the boy that Hinata admires so much but he was shorter and obsessed with orange. Now he's only a few inches shorter than I am and is dressing more seriously. What changed you?'

"I was on my way to see Jiji so …" Naruto trailed off while smiling sheepishly.

"Yeah get going Gaki I'll corner you another time when Kakashi isn't there to stop me." Anko told him smiling widely. Naruto felt his face turn red before he gave a hasty goodbye and quickly walked in the other direction.

"Did you have to tease him like that Anko?" Kurenai asked while frowning slightly.

"He'll be fine besides he didn't seem to mind." Anko said with a shrug.

"Still regardless of his sudden height increase he is still only 12…" Kurenai was cut off by Anko,

"Actually Gaki is 15 turning 16." She quickly corrected her and noticed her slightly surprised look, "Don't tell me you forgot that he was born on that day?" Anko asked her disbelievingly.

"I just assumed that he was the same age as the other graduates with his old height and attitude."

"Yeah I can see what you're saying." Anko said while slightly nodding her head "So want to go get some dango?"

"Don't you think it's too early to be eating sweets?"

"Dear sweet Nai-chan there is no such thing as a bad time to eat the perfection that is dango." Anko told her with a completely serious face before grabbing her hand and dragging her to her favorite dango stand.

Naruto eventually made it to the Hokage tower after getting his blush under control. He quickly climbed to the top and as always barged into the Hokage's office.

"Morning Jiji!"

"Hello Naruto did you need something?"

"Yeah I need somewhere to train in private."

"Take training ground 6 it's free and a bit out of the way." Hiruzen told him as he handed him a sheet of paper. "Take this with you in case of any issues that might occur."

"Alright thanks Jiji just you wait I'll be taking that hat from you soon enough." Naruto told him with his confident grin firmly in place.

"I'll hold you to that Naruto now get going remember you only have 2 weeks to better familiarize yourself with your new abilities before joining your team."

"I got it Jiji see you later." Naruto shouted out before leaving the office. Exiting the tower he headed towards the main gate. Before reaching it he turned left and headed into the forest and crossed a river before reaching the clearing on the other side. He was close to the wall here and he saw another clearing with a stone in it not too far from here but it seemed empty as well. Satisfied that no one would bother him here he settled down to file the metal bar in order to get started.

For the next week Naruto spent all his time training and experimenting with his new powers. First he decided to familiarize himself with the different feel of each of the metals inside of him. After being able to easily pick the one he wanted he practiced using them. This really only worked with about 4 of them since they were something he could actually practice. The others would have to wait until he had a team. After stopping by to get his clothes he also got some flat metal discs 3 inches in diameter and 1 inch ball bearings to practice with after almost impaling himself with a kunai. Lastly he started learning tree-walking after finding it in his Mother's scroll with a note telling him that Chakra control would be very important for him. Now we see him walking back home after training looking a little worse for wear.

"Stupid tree walking can barely get half way up." Naruto mumbled to himself while massaging his palm that was still sore from a heavy impact from one of his ball bearings. As he was walking down the street he heard some shuffling and hiccups coming from an alley. Looking in he saw Kurenai stumbling around clearly drunk and since they were in one of the shadier areas he decided to help her. Walking up to her he could smell all the alcohol and saw that some of it spilled onto her dress as well.

"Kurenai are you ok?" He gently asked because drunk she may be but she was still a trained ninja.

"Ruto-kun! How you *hic* been?"

"I've been ok but do you need some help?"

"Hey Ruto-kun do you know where I live cuz I *hic* don't re*hic* remember?"

"No I don't know but we're close to my place and you can spend the night there." He told her as he swung her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk. He was glad for his new height because this would have been a lot harder if he was still short.

"Ruto-kun you're so *hic* nice and warm." She told him as she pressed herself into his side making Naruto blush. Luckily it only took another 10 minutes to get to his house. After getting inside he led her to one of the downstairs bedrooms.

"Ruto-kun I gotta pee!" she suddenly exclaimed making Naruto slightly panic.

"Ok no problem it's just right here." He told her as he opened the bathroom door and letting her in and closing the door behind her. Quickly going upstairs he grabbed his mother's clothing scroll and scanned through it until he found the casual clothing. Unsealing some pants and a simple blouse he lingered for just a second before hurrying downstairs.

"Kurenai are you ok?" He called through the door.

"MM mm just in time Ruto-kun."

"Ok I got you a change of clothes I'm gonna open the door a little to pass them to you." He told her and hearing the affirmative he opened the door enough for his arm to reach into and held the clothes out to her. As soon as he felt her take them he retracted his arm and closed the door. Heading upstairs again he changed out of his clothing and into a simple shirt and shorts. He headed back to the bathroom and knocked on the door but got no response. After trying 3 more times he slowly opened the door. Kurenai had managed to remove her other clothes and had started to change into the others but she only had the pants on properly and the shirt was only half-way on. The bottom was only a little past her breasts and the top was still covering her face and he could hear light snores coming from her. Sighing he carefully walked over to her and gently pulled the shirt down to its proper place. After that he pulled her up and slung her arm over his shoulder again he picked her up and carried her towards the room. He pulled the covers back on the bed and as he was setting her down she pulled him so that he landed on the bed. Before he could do anything she was latched onto his side and when he tried to stand up and leave she squeezed down and he could have sworn he heard a rib creak. Resigning himself he made them both more comfortable before pulling the covers over them and falling into a fitful sleep.

Kurenai woke up feeling well rested,very well actually, from what she could remember of the previous day. Looking around she quickly noticed that she was not in her apartment nor in her own clothes. Instantly alert she heard noises coming from outside the room so quietly she exited the room and headed toward the noise. As she got closer she smelled food being cooked and someone mumbling to themselves a male someone. Exiting the corridor the peeked into the kitchen and saw a familiar head of golden blonde hair that could only belong to one person.

"Naruto?" Kurenai said causing said blonde to turn away from his cooking. She looked at what he was cooking and it looked like some type of egg pancake and diced potatoes.

"Good morning Kurenai have a seat while I finish making breakfast." He told her smiling. For some reason the sight of him cooking coupled with that caused a small blush to form on her cheeks. Quickly getting control over herself she sat at the counter on one of the stools and watched him.

"What are you making?"

"It's something called an omelet. I found the recipe in a cookbook and decided to try it out since it seemed pretty simple. It's mostly egg but I added some onion, cubed ham, and some herbs. At the end I'm going to put cheese on top so it will melt." He told her as he folded the egg in half and added the shredded cheese. If she was honest with herself it smelled and sounded delicious. Waiting a little for the cheese to properly melt he grabbed a plate and placed the omelet on it before setting it to the side so he could check the potatoes which were also ready. Grabbing another plate he set it next to the plate with the omelet which he cut in half and moved to the other plate. Next he grabbed the pan with the potatoes and served half on each plate. Lastly he cut the omelet into sections and carried both plates to the counter. Placing one of the plates in front of Kurenai and the other opposite he opened a drawer and handed her a set of chopsticks.

"What do you want to drink? I have milk, coffee, orange juice, or tea." He asked her as he pulled out the juice for himself.

"Coffee please." She told him which he only nodded before placing a kettle filled with water on the stove and he seemed to channel some chakra into it and in under a minute the kettle was whistling. Grabbing it again he poured the water into a cup and handed it to her along with the coffee mix and a spoon. As she mixed her coffee she saw him move all the dirty dishes into the sink and making a hand sign a clone poofed into existence and scowling at his creator began to wash the dishes.

"Hope you like it I'm not the best of cooks since I barely started this week." He told her as he sat down to eat his food.

"Well it's not burned and appears to be fully cooked so I'm sure it will be fine." Kurenai told him with a small smile as she started to eat as well. It was a good meal nothing awe inspiring but definitely better than something thrown together in just a few minutes. They mostly ate in silence except for a comment here or there and when she was done he picked up her plate and gave it to the still scowling clone to wash.

"So could you explain why I'm here in your house and in these clothes?" Kurenai questioned him as he sat back down.

"I was going home from training when I saw you stumbling down an alley. I was going to take you home but you couldn't tell me where you lived so I brought you here instead. The clothes I gave you since yours are dirty and should still be in the bathroom where you changed I didn't get a chance to move them." Naruto calmly explained to her so there wouldn't be any misunderstandings.

"But where did you get these clothes because I can easily tell they are not yours the cut of the fabric is wrong."

"They were my moms," He softly told her, "When I inherited this house all their personal stuff was sealed in scrolls so I grabbed some from there for you to wear since I figured you wouldn't want some of my clothes."

"Ah ok … um thank you for helping me I guess I must have had too much to drink."

"It's no problem do you want to take a bath or will you just go home?"

"I think I'll just go home since I apparently need a full change of clothes and I doubt you have what I need here but thank you." Kurenai told him smiling at his offer.

"Well I gotta change so I can get to training and then I'll see you out." He told her as he stood up and headed up the stairs. Kurnai sat there for a few moments before getting up and gathering her clothes from the bathroom and wrapping them in a bundle inside of her bandages so that they wouldn't be seen. Walking back out she saw him waiting for her in the living room. He was wearing dark grey pants, the same black jacket she saw him wear before, and a mesh shirt underneath. She had to agree with what Anko told her previously that he did look good in mesh.

"Ready to go?" He asked as he noticed her come in to the room. She simply nodded and he opened the door for her.

Hinata Hyuga was searching for her stalk… observation target. She had already went to his apartment but when she used her Byakugan it was empty inside. Now she was walking around Konoha periodically flaring her Byakugan trying to find the huge flare of chakra that is Naruto. She had already left the more civilian heavy areas and was making her way to the ninja section when she finally saw his unique chakra. Jumping some roofs and then dropping into an alley she peeked out to watch. She saw an older, taller Naruto just the sight of him like that made her blush, but he was with an older woman who had a cloth bundle in her arms almost like clothes. They were exiting a house and Naruto was closing the gate. They said a couple more words to each other before they went their own ways. She decided to head back to the compound confused about what she had seen. Kurenai made her way back to her apartment building glad that it was early and not many people were up yet. She went through main entrance and quickly ran up the stairs to her floor. She was thinking about the morning she had spent with Naruto. He was younger than her but he was better company than most of the men her age. Even though they had only met once he had no problems helping her and without a thought of repayment. Hell he had even cooked her breakfast and given her a change of clothes which is more than some men she knew would do. Smiling a little she stepped onto her floor and was about to open her door when the door across from her opened and Anko stepped out. She looked at Kurenai and noticed the clothes under one arm, her disheveled appearance from not taking a bath, and the change of clothes before a smirk started to appear on her face.

"So Nai-chan where were you last night huh?" She asked her while leaning against the doorframe.

"I spent the night at a friend's house because I was too drunk to get home. I just spent the night and had breakfast before coming here." Kurenai told her in as calm a tone as possible. She knew Anko would over analyze any reaction she had thanks to her training in TI.

"Hmm you don't smell like swords so not Yugao. You're not covered in dog hair so not Hana either. But you do smell like ramen and metal and the only person I know that smells like that is not female." Anko finished looking wide-eyed at Kurenai.

"Nai-chan! You're a cradle robber! He's not even an official ninja yet either!" Anko exclaimed while pointing an accusatory finger at her before leaning in close and whispering, "Does he really have godly stamina?"

 **"ANKO!"** Kurenai shouted while blushing furiously, "I did not sleep with Naruto. He found me when I was drunk and lent me a room in his new house and gave me a change of clothes that is it."

"Why does he have women's clothing?"

"Apparently these were his mother's and were at the house when he received it that is all he told me." Kurenai explained. Kurenai finally stepped into her apartment and closed the door planning on showering to refresh herself. Outside Anko was still staring at Kurenai's door with contemplative expression on her face.

"You just get more and more interesting gaki." She muttered to herself before leaving the apartment building.

 **Hokage's office the day before team assignment**

All the Jonin sensei were gathered in the Hokage's office for the second time. After the Mizuki incident all of the graduates' grades had to be re-evaluated to ensure they were in the correct team. For the senseis with civilian teams there wasn't much of a change only one or two were shifted. Now they got to the teams with clan heirs.

"Team 7 lead by Kakashi will consist of Genins Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team 8 lead by Kurenai will consist of Genins Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 lead by Asuma will consist of Genins Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. If you have any questions please feel free to stay if not have a good night and be ready to meet your teams tomorrow. Dismissed!" Hiruzen exclaimed after finishing the meeting. Only Kurenai and Kakashi were left in the room after all the others had left. He expected it considering he had changed their chosen teams.

"Before you two begin I have very good reasons for not giving you the teams you wanted. Before the awakening of Naruto's new powers I was content with previous team configurations but afterwards I wasn't. Now I know you Kurenai wanted a tracking team and you Kakashi were given a more assault type team." Seeing them both nod he continued, "Now the change I made was so that each Genin would reach their potential the best and fastest way possible. You Kakashi have the Uchiha someone who will require large amounts of personal training one he awakens his eyes. Now normally that would mean that the other two would suffer but Sakura does not need you with her since she can learn easily from scrolls while Kiba has his family to teach him. Also you have your dog summons that work with you similar to how Kiba works with Akamaru something that you will be able to help with as well. Let us be honest with ourselves Naruto and Sasuke do not get along at all and once Sasuke sees Naruto's change and new powers that will drive an even deeper wedge between them and Sakura would always take Sasuke's side due to her infatuation with him as well as her abusive nature towards Naruto would not beneficial towards your teamwork at all." Hiruzen calmly explained all this to Kakashi who looked like he wanted to say something but in the end wound up agreeing completely.

"Now Kurenai I put Naruto on your team because I knew that you would be able to dedicate more time to him than your other charges. I do not mean you should show him preferential treatment." He put in seeing the look beginning to form on her face. "But since both of the others are from clans that frown on using outside techniques you specialty would be lost on them besides being very proficient in detection and dispelling. Naruto needs to learn control and there is no one better to teach him that than you. In fact he has gained some abilities that are similar to Genjutsu as well as others that would be very beneficial to a tracking team. I did not make these decisions lightly and besides just because they are not on your team does not mean you cannot help them grow stronger. For example Sakura has shown very good Chakra control for a fresh graduate so you Kakashi might ask Kurenai to tutor her in Genjutsu or Kurenai you might ask Kakashi to help your team practice fighting someone who uses mainly Ninjutsu. Now were there any more questions?" After both shook their heads he dismissed them with a wave of his hand before settling back in to his chair and lighting his pipe. 'I wish you luck Naruto so hurry up and get stronger so you can take this hat from me.'


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the team

**A/N: This took so much longer than I wanted it to because of my computer glitching and basically erasing this chapter. Also the length isn't exactly where I wanted it but is adequate at least. Just one more chapter after this and then we move on to wave. Again sorry about the wait hopefully I won't have this problem again now please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Mistborn Trilogy**

 **Meeting the Team**

Naruto woke up ready to meet his new team and sensei. After eating breakfast he dressed in his new gear and double checked the pouch that held his spare metal vials before downing another one. He locked up his house and set off for the academy at a leisurely pace seeing as he lived close to it now he had no fear of being late. As he walked he went over what he had worked on the last 2 weeks. He figured out that he could make himself float by pushing against metal on the ground. It was purely accidental the first time when he confused the pushing and pulling metals but afterwards he practiced. Now he could remain stable in the air without flaying around. Besides that he had gotten tree walking mostly down only messing up one in a while and he could now make a decent storage seal and basic exploding tags but not much else. Lastly he practiced the Jutsus he got from the Forbidden Scroll, the _Kage Bunshin_ was easy for him and he only had to practice summoning the exact amount he wanted. The next one was the _Kage Kunai/Shuriken_ at first he barely managed to make a single copy and now he can make five copies. He was broken out of his musing when he arrived at the academy and a mischievous smile appeared on his face as he decided to play one last prank.

Iruka, now healed from his injuries, thought he was the first person to arrive at the academy. When he walked into the classroom he saw someone dressed in black with their hood pulled over their head asleep in the back row. The only thing Iruka could make out was some of the hitai-ate from under his hood so he knew he was a ninja from the village but he seemed too old to be a fresh Genin. He was about to go shake him awake when some more of his students began to walk into the room. The room was filled quickly with students but Iruka did not see Naruto which isn't surprising knowing him. Soon it was time to announce the teams and after a quick use of Iruka's favorite jutsu all the students were quiet.  
"Today is the beginning of your shinobi career and the journey in front of you is a hard one. In order to make sure you continue to grow you are al being placed into teams. We have tried maintaining the balance of each team and they are as follows." Iruka said as he grabbed the clipboard from his desk. "Ok team 1 is… team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inukuza, and Sasuke Uchiha lead by Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 is Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki." As soon as Iruka finished the person in black that was asleep woke up and stretched his arms above his head causing his hood to fall back revealing bright blond hair. Everyone turned to look and all were surprised at Naruto's older appearance. Hinata who had sat next to him upon recognizing the black jacket couldn't help but blush deeply at seeing him up close. In fact several other girls were also blushing because Naruto forgot to wear a shirt over the mesh giving an unrestricted view to his muscles. Naruto looked around still not completely awake before noticing everyone looking at him.  
"Um Iruka-sensei what team did you say I was in?" He sheepishly asked.  
"Team 8 Naruto but why did you Henge yourself to look older?"  
"This isn't a Henge Iruka-sensei this is how I'm supposed to look."  
"NARUTO-BAKA Iruka-sensei said to drop the Henge." Sakura shouted as she aimed a punch at Naruto's head. Naruto quickly stood up causing her punch to hit his mesh covered torso and cutting her knuckles on said mesh. What surprised everyone again is that there was no poof signifying the dispersal of the technique instead Naruto just rubbed his stomach slightly.  
"What do you mean by supposed to look like Naruto?"  
"I'm 15 Iruka-sensei." Naruto told him again shocking everyone because they all thought he was 12 like them.  
"Um ok then let's continue then since team 9 is still in circulation team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka led by Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka finished as the door opened and a women with long black hair stepped in.  
"Team 8 meet on the roof." Was all she said before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Naruto already up waited for Hinata to stand and leave before he followed her and Shino out the door. Before he stepped out the door Naruto reached up to a piece of Ninja wire and pulled it.  
"Have a good day guys!" Naruto said before closing the door. As soon as the door closed balloons filled with dyed water fell from the ceiling and splashed everyone in the room. After a second to get over the shock everyone started shouting and trying to get the water off. The damage had been done as all their clothes were now different colors unless they were a dark color to begin with. The two biggest shouts came from Ino and Sakura and they were loud enough to be heard on the roof.

 **On the Roof  
** Kurenai did not have to wait long for her team to arrive. As soon as her three new students were in front of her Kurenai began speaking, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi and I will be the leader of team 8 for as long as it stays together. Now I would like each of you to introduce yourselves before we move on to something important." She pointed to Hinata first but before she could start they all heard a loud shout of **"NARUTO!"  
** "Would you like to explain yourself?" Kurenai said while giving him a pointed look.  
"Just a simple farewell prank I set up for my old classmates. Nothing serious just some dye that will wash out in the laundry." Naruto explained easily.  
"You know that as a ninja that represents this village you can no longer be seen acting as a nuisance." Kurenai reprimanded.  
"I know that's why it was a farewell one and harmless to anyone wearing dark colors since the dye wouldn't be noticeable and it was fairly watered down so it won't change the original color much."  
"Very well as long as you understand. Now continue with the introductions Hinata go first."  
"My n-name is H-Hinata Hyuga."  
" Shino Aburame."  
"Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage!"  
"Hobbies?" Kurenai asked  
"F-flower Pressing"  
"Entomology and finding new bugs."  
"Training!"  
"Very well please follow me to training ground 8." With that said she jumped off the roof onto another building and continued going expecting them to be able to follow. After jumping through most of the city and walking into one of the forested areas they emerged into a standard clearing.  
"I'm glad that you were all able to keep up but you need to know that you are not an official Genins yet." She told them earning her shocked looks from two of her new students and some buzzing from the third, "each team needs to be tested to see if they have what it takes to really be ninja of Konoha and this test has a fail rate of 66%."  
"Well get on with it already we're gonna beat this stupid test of yours no sweat." Naruto exclaimed.  
"If you're so sure of yourselves than the test is this. You must capture me within a one hour time limit if you don't you shall be returned to the Academy. Now prepare yourselves!" As soon as she said that all three of them got into ready stances. Naruto immediately began burning Iron and Steel the two metals he had the most practice in and so he could keep track of everyone. Immediately lines shot to both his teammates and his new sensei. He saw Kurenai go through hand signs faster than any of them could follow, and suddenly she disappeared completely from view. Naruto freaked out seeing her disappear like that until he noticed that her metal lines hadn't moved and appeared to be attached to nothing. He quickly flared his chakra breaking the illusion and saw Hinata do the same before she broke the illusion on Shino. When they turned around to look for their teacher she was gone and Naruto could only see faint metal lines that led to the trees in front of them.  
"She's ahead of us in the trees." Naruto told his new teammates before all three ran for the trees. Kurenai was impressed that they broke out of her Genjutsu so quickly but she was surprised that Naruto knew immediately where she was. When she hid she suppressed her chakra and masked her presence so it should have taken at least Hinata's Byakugan to be able to locate her.  
'Hokage-sama did say he gained some tracking abilities but I thought they would not be developed enough to pose a threat yet.' Kurenai thought to herself as she changed position.  
Naruto saw her move deeper into the forest and knew they had to come up with a plan quickly. "Hey guys I think I can hold her down for a bit while you two disable her I just need to get closer."  
"How will you do that Naruto-san?" Shino asked in his usual quite voice. Inwardly he was curious as to the changes the blonde had shown.  
"I can manipulate metal to a degree along with some other things but the metal manipulation is the one I have the most practice in." He told them and pulled a small metal ball from his pouch holding it in his hand. Then without touching it the ball flew from his palm and impacted against a tree before being pulled back. Both his teammates were left speechless for a few moments until Shino spoke again.  
"That is a most interesting ability." Hinata merely nodded her head in agreement.  
"All I need to do is get close to Kurenai-sensei and I'll be able to keep her still that's when you two disable her." Naruto told them confidently.  
"Very well Naruto we shall go with your plan. Now where is Sensei I was unable to get a Kikaichu on her so I cannot tack her." Shino said before both of them turned toward Hinata who quickly activated her Byakugan.  
"She i-is twenty me-meters that w-way." Hinata stuttered out due to her close proximity to Naruto. Naruto checked his reserves and saw that his Steel and Iron were running out, so he pulled a vial from his pouch and downed it tucking the vial back into his pouch.  
"You all ready?" Naruto asked them and received nods in return. They accelerated through the trees and Naruto began burning Copper hiding his chakra signature. Ahead of them Kurenai prepared herself for whatever plan the Genin had come up with. She was puzzled that she could no longer get a sense for their chakra but figured that just meant they were coming. A few moments after she thought this Naruto fell from canopy above her and with his back to the trunk of a tree she felt a force push against her body forcing her against the trunk of her tree. She felt her headband tighten against her head and her mesh shirt begin to dig into her skin. She heard Naruto say, "Now!" and Hinata landed in front of her and quickly disabled her arms and legs before Shino's bugs swarmed her.  
"Enough! You caught me congratulations!" Kurenai told them with a smile. Shino's bugs quickly returned to him, Hinata fixed her limbs, and she felt the force holding her to the tree release as well as the reappearance of their signatures. They all dropped to the ground and headed back to the clearing before the three Genin stood in front of Kurenai.  
"Good work you three from today onwards we shall be team 8 and I will do my best to see you rise to the top." Kurenai told them with a smile. "Now before you leave I'd like for you to tell me what your current abilities are so I can see where you would need the most help." Once again Hinata went first.  
"I'm pr-proficient in the Jūken style of my clan and I can use my Byakugan for 45 m-minutes straight before I become ex-exhausted. I am also good with K-kunai and Sh-shuriken and only know the Basic th-three Jutsus required by the Academy. I am l-learning my clans techniques when I t-train at home as well as some m-medical basics." Hinata explained while pocking her index fingers together and stealing the occasional glance at Naruto. This was something that amused Kurenai as she could see the blush on her cheeks increase with every glance.  
"Your turn Shino."  
"Very well as a member of the Aburame clan I specialize in using my Kikaichu in combat to drain the chakra of my opponents or to track down targets. I am learning my clans style of Taijutsu and I am also proficient with Kunai and Shuriken getting a near perfect at the Academy. I have learned but not completely mastered Three of my clans Jutsus the Mushibunshin (Insect Clone), Mushidoma (Insect Sphere), and Mushiyose (Insect Gathering) as well as the Jutsus required for graduation. I do not yet have the chakra levels required to learn any other non-clan jutsus as my insects require most of my reserves." Shino's voice was completely monotone as he spoke.  
"Alright you're next Naruto." Kurenai said as she noticed that she would be hardly able to teach those two anything as they relied heavily on their clans.  
"Alright best for last! I don't really have a taijutsu style yet I'm still looking for one that fits me. I'm okay with Kunai and Shuriken and I can do the Henge and Kawarimi really good but I can't do the standard clone. I learned the Kage Bunshin instead as well as the Shuriken Kage Bunshin although I can't make many copies yet. I haven't started learning Bunshin Daibakuha yet since I was learning to control my new bloodline." Naruto said while sheepishly scratching the back of his head.  
"You have a bloodline limit?" Kurenai asked him surprised by the high level Jutsus he knows.  
"Yeah I mentioned it to Shino and Hinata while we were looking for you just now since I awakened it only a few weeks ago. I've only practiced with a few of the abilities and pretty heavily on the one I used on you."  
"What's it called and what can you do with it?" Kurenai asked.  
"It's called Allomancy, I didn't name it, and by swallowing certain metals my bloodline allows it to burn within my body and each metal gives me a different ability. I used steel to push the metal on your body and copper to hide our chakra signatures. I can also use the metal that pairs with them Iron pulls metal, Bronze lets me sense chakra signatures, Pewter enhances my body, and Tin enhances my senses. I have a few more but I can't really use them very well since they effect emotions and my lack of control makes it kinda obvious that I'm messing with them." Naruto explained while pulling out another vial. He decided to keep the Atium back as a trump card and because he had a limited amount of it.  
"How does it affect emotions?" Kurenai asked thinking this was finally something she could really help with aside from the basics.  
"Well Zinc lets me increase the emotions someone's feeling while Brass does the opposite it decreases emotions. The one time I tried it Ji-ji noticed right away and thought I was using a Genjutsu on him."  
"Ji-ji?"  
"That's what I call the Hokage since he's helped me out since I was really small." Naruto told them with a small smile.  
"Ok then would you mind trying it on me so I have an idea of what it feels like so I can try to help you with it." Kurenai asked him as she got closer so she stood only a few feet in front of her team.  
"Alright but I can't target a single person yet or if I'll even be able to so Shino and Hinata might feel it as well sorry." Naruto told them while glancing at his teammates.  
"It is fine Naruto. Why? Because this way you can get multiple points of view and we can test your range as well if we stagger ourselves." Shino suggested while Hinata just nodded to show her agreement.  
"I f you both want to help then first we should let Naruto try it now while we're still close and then spread out so you know what it is you are trying to detect." Kurenai told them which got nods all around. Seeing their agreement she looked to Naruto and gave the go ahead. Naruto started to burn Zinc and tried to think of a single emotion to enflame. He decided on something obvious that they shouldn't be feeling at the moment and went with fear.

 **Hokage's Office**  
Hiruzen waited for a couple more Jonins to show up and report on their teams since most of them tested their prospective students the same day. Only a few, Kakashi, waited to test their teams. He wondered how Naruto's test went since Kurenai is very punctual and several hours have passed since the time that her test should have finished. As if his very thoughts summoned her Kurenai walked through the door and he noticed that she looked shaken by something. Her hands were shaking slightly and her breath was quicker than normal.  
"Kurenai are you ok?" Hiruzen asked her.  
"Yes I am Hokage-sama it's just that one of Naruto's new abilities caught me by surprise." Kurenai explained as she tried to settle herself.  
"Well first I must ask if your team passed and then would you please explain what happened to leave you affected like this?"  
"Team 8 passed my test with flying colors Hokage-sama. They worked together effectively to subdue and capture me in less than ten minutes." She reported.  
"Very impressive."  
"It was due to Naruto's new powers mostly since it seems that my Genjutsu did not affect them even if it did affect him. As soon as my Jutsu took effect I retreated to the woods, but Naruto noticed my retreat and released himself from the jutsu followed by Hinata who then released Shino. Then they immediately followed Naruto into the woods who was making a beeline straight towards my position. I relocated and was keeping track of them by their chakra signatures when all of a sudden they vanished. This left me stunned for a moment since I didn't believe that fresh Academy graduates could completely suppress their chakra. Using that moment as an opening Naruto dropped from above and used his new bloodline to push my body into a tree trunk then Hinata closed my Chakra points and after Shino cocooned me in his bugs as a precaution." Kurenai summarized.  
"Did Naruto explain his new abilities to you and his teammates?"  
"Yes he started to but I wanted to see the ability that you had mentioned to me. I have to admit I underestimated the strength of that particular ability." Kurenai explained with a wince.  
"Elaborate please." Hiruzen said now more interested.  
"Well I thought I would need to help him gain control in order for him to even be able to use that ability. Instead it is the opposite, because of his power it feels like a hammer blow to your emotions that won't let you feel anything but what he wants you to feel. For an experienced ninja this might be more easily overcome even if it can't be dispelled like a Genjutsu. To be honest with you I made an error in not trying to understand his abilities better before asking him to demonstrate them."  
"What happened?" Asked Hiruzen slightly worried, "I was there when we first tested all his abilities when he first awakened them, and none seemed dangerous."  
"My error was in not telling which emotion to try to manipulate and he decided to increase fear. As you might have guessed by my state when I first entered the effect was very strong since he lacks control. The sensation caused me to immediately try to dispel a Genjutsu and when that didn't work I panicked internally. Hinata and Shino were heavily affected as well with Hinata fainting only a few moments in and Shino falling to the ground while hyperventilating. Luckily Naruto noticed quickly and stopped altering our fear and instead choose calm or peace. While obviously not our natural emotions it helped us regain our natural calm before he canceled out his power. We had to take some time to recover before Naruto and I escorted Shino and Hinata home. I also decided to give them the day off tomorrow so that they may recover while I give Naruto one on one training." Kurenai finished explaining.  
"I agree with your decision on giving a day to recover. Keep me informed about Naruto's progress with his new abilities." Hiruzen told her while waving a dismissal.  
"Hai Hokage-sama." Kurenai said while bowing her head then left the office.

 **Kurenai's Apartment  
** After leaving the Hokage Tower Kurenai went straight home in order to relax and think on how she would help Naruto control his new powers. When she was about to step in to her apartment Anko opened her door.  
"Hey Nai-chan how did your team pass and did you get anyone interesting?" She asked while leaning on her doorframe.  
"Let me take a shower and get changed first then we can talk." Kurenai told her before stepping into her apartment. 30 minutes later they were sitting on the couch in Kurenai's apartment drinking some sake.  
"So which brats did the Hokage decide to give you?" Anko asked.  
"I got Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, and Naruto Uzumaki."  
"You got the Gaki huh, so were they any good?"  
"They managed to capture in less than 20 minutes." Kurenai told her while refilling her cup.  
"Not bad for new Genins they usually take almost double that or fail altogether. How'd they do it?" Anko asked very curious, so Kurenai told her what she had told the Hokage.  
"That's it and tomorrow I'm going to help Naruto gain better control over his emotion altering ability." Kurenai finished telling her.  
"Giving the hunky Gaki some one on one training. Hmm I feel like I should chaperone you two just to be sure you're not tempted to sink your nails into him." Anko told her with a smirk. After she got the full story of her night at Naruto's house Anko enjoyed teasing her about it.  
"You know it's not like that at all Anko." Kurenai told her with a flat look.  
"You sure since you used him as a your own personal pillow once already." Anko pointed out.  
"I was also very drunk no thanks to you for leaving me alone." Kurenai responded with a glare.  
"I apologized and you can't say you didn't enjoy it once your memory started coming back." Again Anko's smirk made a light blush appear on Kurenai's cheeks.  
"Yes I admit I did enjoy it but he is still too young for me and he is also my student know. Besides I don't really know him at all and the same goes for him knowing me."  
"Well that will change over time especially with him being on your team and you're only 7 years older than him which isn't too much. Also we're ninja we never know when a mission will be our last so might as well give something a go so you don't wind up with ant regrets. Just keep an open mind is all I'm saying if it works it works, and if it doesn't it doesn't."  
"Nothing ventured nothing gained." Kurenai nodded after hearing Anko out.  
"Exactly!" Anko exclaimed with a large grin.  
"Alright I'll keep that in mind but don't expect anything overnight."  
"I would be worried if you didn't think this through beforehand."  
"Thanks Anko now let's finish our drinks because I have to start Naruto's training." Kurenai told her while taking a drink of her sake.


	5. Chapter 5: Talks about training

**AN: Hi after this year+ wait I'd like to say sorry. I had half of this written for most of that year+ but life reared its head along with writers block. Hope you enjoy and I welcome your views on how this story is going.**

 **Naruto's House  
** Naruto woke up the day after his team passed their Sensei's test. He felt bad about affecting his teammates so badly with his powers yesterday, but at least Kurenai-sensei was going to help him get better control over it. After getting he took a shower, got dressed, and then made himself some breakfast before heading to his team's training ground. Noticing that he had some time before his sensei arrived he got out a scroll and unsealed his Allomantic metals along with supplies to make more vials. He had started adding more metals into his general use vials which contained an equal amount of each metal he was comfortable using. At first he only had Iron, Steel, and Pewter since they were the easiest for him to use. After some practice during the evenings he started to add Tin was well, although he still had issues using it during day time. He had vials with the other metals in his pouch on the chance that he might need them and he was lucky he did since Copper helped him and his teammates hide from Kurenai. Now he was making three vials of Zinc and Brass, so he would have enough for the training he would be doing. If he needed more he could always have one of his clones make more just in case. He had to add an alcohol solution to the vials to ensure that the metals in it wouldn't corrode. At first he was going to just use water until Ryu told him about the metal corrosion. Water was fine if he was going to use the metal immediately, but any metals that he prepared for future use needed the alcohol solution. He was making some more general use vials when he heard someone land behind him.  
"Good Morning Naruto." Kurenai says as she walks up to him, "What are you doing?"  
"Good Morning Sensei and I'm preparing some vials with my metals for training or later just in case." Naruto told her handing her one of his ready vials. She held it at eye level and looked at the dust swirling in the liquid.  
"What is in this one?"  
"That one has only Zinc and Brass the two metals that deal with emotions. I made them for today's training since I don't want to waste my other metals. These other vials have a bit of everything in them so they're more balanced. I'm thinking of making a more combat effective mix of mostly Iron, Steel, and Pewter while only having a bit of the others." He told her while showing the other vials.  
"Ok how many of these do you have ready and how long will each last?" She asked while lightly shaking the vial.  
"I made three for today and each should have enough for about forty-five minutes use per metal. I'm not completely sure on the times since I haven't used them much and each one of these metals burns differently."  
"Burns?" Kurenai asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well when I use them I can feel them become active and slowly become smaller as I use them up. It reminded me of a candle burning and I thought it fit plus since none but two of these powers use chakra I thought it fit better." Naruto explained while rubbing the back of his head. He was glad he came up with something besides the full truth to explain some of the terms for his powers.  
"Wait you don't use chakra for this power?" Kurenai asked skeptically.  
"Exactly that's why I have to have the metals in me since my bloodline uses the metals to power the abilities. Only two use both chakra and the metals but it's so little that I don't really notice. That's also the reason why my _Kage Bunshin_ can't use these powers I think." Naruto said while tilting his head slightly.  
"That makes sense since your clones are made of pure chakra they don't have a stomach to hold the metals or whatever your actual body has that lets you use your abilities." Kurenai said while nodding slightly.  
"Your guess is as good as mine, but to be honest I never thought about why until now. Anyways I'm ready when you are to get started." Naruto told her then downed one of the Zinc/Brass vials.  
"Ok let's start with trying a variety of different emotions first then move onto control." Kurenai told him standing a few feet in front of him.  
"Ok I'll go with happiness first then." Naruto told her and received a nod in return. Reaching inside he felt for Zinc first and began burning it and then concentrated on projecting the feeling of happiness. In front of him Kurenai saw his eyes close and knew he would begin using his power. A few seconds passed and she felt her lips curl into a smile as she felt exceedingly happy all of a sudden. Immediately recognizing this as Naruto's doing she tried to fight it and return her emotions to normal, but no matter what she tried she felt no change. Logically she knew these were not her natural emotions and that her emotions were being manipulated by Naruto's ability. Regardless the smile on her face didn't go away and it took quite a bit of concentration to not suddenly break into giggles again for no apparent reason. That is what she found the most disconcerting that her emotions shifted for no reason other than Naruto's whim. With a Genjutsu when the person you use it reacts to the images or changes to their senses that you choose to manipulate. The most common example is the _Magen: Narakumi (Demonic Illusion: Hell viewing Technique)_ that forced the person on the receiving end to view their greatest fear and possibly sending them into shock. With Naruto however yesterday she just felt afraid and it was a very all-consuming fear that was not directed at anything at all just fear. That was the reason for her being so shook up, because she was afraid, terrified even, only because of Naruto's technique. It was something she couldn't face and say it was false or even break with her chakra like most Genjutsu, instead Naruto had to drop the effect so they could recover. To be honest with herself this bothered her as she was considered The Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, so knowing that Naruto would need more practice she figured she would test herself against his ability and find out how to fight it. Alongside this she needed to figure out the possible ways Naruto could use this to help him in battle. For now all he could do was shock the enemy with the rapid emotional change, but this would only work on low level ninja. Once he got more control over this ability he might try to undermine his opponents confidence slowly over the course of the battle. After a few moments she began to feel her eyes become heavy and she had to stifle a yawn. Now she felt tired like if she just wanted to rest after an exhausting mission or a long day of training.  
"I'm trying for tired is it working?" Naruto asked opening his eyes to look at her.  
"Yes it is" Kurenai responded sleepily followed by a small yawn. "Try one more before we move on to control." She instructed. He closed his eyes again and now Kurenai felt like she could do anything she wanted without fear of failure. Shen even felt a small smirk form itself on her face before she turned back to Naruto.  
"Ok it seems you can easily change between different emotions now try controlling the strength of the emotion. Right now the change between emotional states is too obvious to be anything but a simple distraction against low level opponents. Since your ability only manipulates a person's emotional state not their senses someone can ignore it easier if they have the willpower for it. I can feel my emotions being changed by your ability but I was still in complete control of my actions for the most part. As it is you won't be able to use this for combat until you become more subtle. An example could be that you slowly lower the enemies' confidence or increase their nervousness but these methods would require a level of subtlety that would take you a long time to achieve. That being said from now on we're going to dedicate at least one hour into training your control over this ability after that we can vary what we do. For now we have about two hours then you should go visit your teammates and see how they are doing and let them know to be here by 7 tomorrow for training and our first mission."  
"You got it Kurenai-sensei."

 **Clan district**

Naruto walked towards Shino's house first while lightly massaging his temples. While the training session wasn't physically exhausting it was mentally. Not much progress had been made but considering that emotional manipulation was similar in some aspects to Genjutsu he was not surprised. Genjutsu was his current weak spot since he couldn't cast one to save his own life and copper is the only reason he dispelled the one Kurenai used during the test. As it was it could take a few months to a year before he could say he was close to mastering Brass and Zinc, but as they say practice makes perfect even if said practice was boring.  
 _'At least Kurenai-sensei is willing to help me out or else it really would take forever to get the hang of these two metals.,_ Naruto thought with a small smile as he approached the Aburame compound. Before he could approach one of the guards the door opened showing Shino holding it open.  
"Welcome Naruto-san please come in." Shino said while giving the guards a nod.  
"Hey Shino how are you doing and how did you know I was here?" Naruto asked as he stepped into the compound. Shino simply lifted his hand and a small beetle flew from Naruto and landed on one of his fingers. Naruto leaned in close to get a better look at the beetle and burned some tin. After only a few seconds he closed his eyes and stopped burning tin.  
"Hey Shino two questions."  
"Yes?"  
"Do you happen to have a spare set of sunglasses I could borrow for a second?" Raising an eyebrow Shino reached into a pocket in his coat and handed Naruto his spare sunglasses.  
"Thanks I want to double check something." Naruto said as he put them on and burned tin again while looking at the beetle Shino was holding.  
"Okay do all of your bugs wear mini leaf headbands or is this one special?" Naruto asked him with a raised brow while handing Shino back his spare glasses. Shino didn't know what to say since he never expected anyone to notice.  
"All of my bugs have them now since I passed the Genin exams and became an official ninja."  
"That's cool but how do you make them so small?"  
"Clan secret." Was Shino's quick reply.  
"Fine then can you tell me where I can find some good quality glasses because I'm going to need them if I enhance my senses during the day."  
"I remember you mentioned that yesterday. Which senses do you enhance besides eyesight?" Shino asked him trying to get a better understanding of his teammates ability.  
"All five at the same time and so far I've only been able to make one a little stronger than the others so I'm not sure it's possible to only enhance a single sense." Naruto explained.  
"Which causes your enhanced eyes to hurt during the day." Shino concluded.  
"Exactly that's why I want to get some sunglasses so I can enhance my senses and then not hurt my eyes." Exclaimed Naruto with a broad smile.  
"Very logical Naruto-san, and yes I can show you a store after our next training session so you can purchase your own sunglasses."  
"All right thanks Shino and Kurenai-sensei said to be at the training field tomorrow by 7 for training and our first mission! I wonder what it's going to be. Do you think we'll have to rescue a princess or go deliver some treasure to a Daimyo?" Naruto asked Shino excitedly.  
"I highly doubt anything that difficult will be given to new Genin. It's more likely we would be given simple courier missions to nearby towns or perhaps bodyguard duty with a low risk target." Shino explained his opinion.  
"Sounds boring." Naruto said.  
"Agreed but we must start small before they will trust us with harder and more delicate missions." Shino stated.  
"Still say it sounds boring, but at least we would leave the village for a bit." Naruto said before taking a look around the compound. It looked very in tune with the surrounding forest. There was a large clearing just past the gate. In the clearing there were various wooden boxes, dirt mounds, fallen logs, and even a few ponds. After the clearing was a dense forest that hid some buildings judging by the amount of people coming and going from it.  
"Very nice compound Shino." Naruto complimented while taking a few steps back.  
"Thank you, but I thought you had seen it before?"  
"None of your clan mates were ever rude to me so I never had a reason to prank them unless they got caught in a wide-area one." Naruto told him while giving a light shrug. Shino only nods his head while inwardly glad that he hadn't forgotten about them, but just never had a reason to.  
"See you tomorrow Shino I still have to let Hinata know about training."  
"Very well until tomorrow Naruto." Shino said with a small tilt of his head. Naruto gives him a wave before turning and heading deeper into the clan district.

 **Outside Hyuga Compound**

Naruto was approaching the entrance to the Hyuga compound when one of the guards stationed outside stopped him.  
"Stop what business do you have here Genin?" The guard on the right said while standing in front of the door.  
"I'm looking for my teammate Hinata Hyuga. I have a message from our sensei Kurenai." Naruto told him trying not to let his usual attitude through.  
"Wait here." The guard told him while his partner cracked opens the door and whispered something to someone inside. Naruto waited impatiently outside until the door was opened again and Hinata popped her head out.  
"Ye-yes Na-Naruto-san _(kun!)_ what did K-Kurenai-sensei want?" Hinata managed to get out while fighting back her usual blush as much as possible.  
"Yeah she wanted me to tell you that training starts at 7 tomorrow and we will be going for our first mission after!" Naruto told her with an excited grin even after his small talk with Shino.  
"Ok th-thank you f-for letting me kn-know. See you tomorrow th-then." Hinata told him while giving him a small nod with her head before heading back in the compound. Naruto have her a wave before nodding to the guards and leaving back to his house.

 **Hinata**

After she closed the door Hinata leaned against it and she felt her face heat up.  
 _'I did it! I was able to talk with him without embarrassing myself! I can do this!'_ Hinata thought to herself while taking some deep breaths to calm down. This is how her sister Hanabi found her while walking to the training dojo for morning practice.  
"Nee-san are you feeling well?" She asked as she approached her with a small look of concern. Hinata jumped a bit before turning to her sister.  
"Yes I a-am well Hanabi-chan. Th-Thank you for asking. Now I have to make sure I have everything ready for my teams practice tomorrow, so if you will excuse me I must retire to my room." Hinata said before giving her sister a quick hug and then going back to her room.  
 _'Hmm I wonder what got my sister so flustered but happy to?'_ Hanabi thought before giving the compound door a small knock.  
"Yes Hanabi-sama did you need something?" The guard from outside asked from a crack in the door.  
"Did someone come to ask for my sister?"  
"Yes her Teammate Uzumaki Naruto to inform her when their training would take place tomorrow. Did you need anything else?"  
"No that is all thank you." She told him before turning around and continuing to the dojo. The guard simply nodded before closing the door and resuming his watch.  
 _'Uzumaki Naruto that name seems familiar but I'm not sure why. I'll ask Nee-san later if she is feeling better.'_ Hanabi thought with a decisive nod before entering the dojo to begin her Juken training.

 **Naruto**

Naruto sighed as he entered his home glad that he could relax for a few hours before training again in the evening.  
"Man dealing with the Hyugas is always a pain." He muttered as he removed his sandals. "The only good one I've met is Hinata all the others act all stuck up."  
 ** _"I fully agree with you."_** Ky **ū** bi said.  
 _"Oh really?"  
_ _ **"Just because I've been stuck within humans for many years doesn't mean I've been completely ignorant of the world."**_ Ky **ū** bi snapped.  
 _"Surprises me since I doubt your other containers gave you access like I have."  
_ _ **"True but even their seals were not perfect. Some information would bleed through and of course the rare visit. I contacted you for a specific reason."  
**_ _"What do you need Ky_ _ū_ _bi?"_ Naruto asked while heating up some instant ramen.  
 ** _"You need to start training with some of my power in order for you to not be overpowered by it. I will not have you blame me every time you lose control. My power was not meant for humans and your mind can and will be dominated by it. Luckily for you we have an agreement which means I will help you slowly adjust to its influence."  
_** _"If we didn't have an agreement?"_ Naruto asked actually semi-concerned, semi-curious.  
 ** _"Simply put you would turn into a mindless beast. You would attack both friend and foe not caring who or what got in your path. Now without our agreement I wouldn't care if you pulled some of my power. In fact I probably would push it and hope you killed yourself in the process thus freeing me."_** Ky **ū** bi casually told Naruto.  
 _"But wouldn't you die with me?"_ Naruto asked a bit confused.  
 ** _"I would but I would just reform in a few years and with no more Uzumakis around I wound not be resealed easily."  
_** _"Makes sense since you're just a mass of chakra with a personality at the most basic."  
_ _ **"I think you're trying to be insulting but I'll let it go this time. Now go visit your Hokage we need to inform him of our plans or else your village will overreact to the presence of my chakra."  
**_ _"Right just a simple overreaction."_ Naruto thought back with an eye roll before heading out again.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen was relaxing after finishing the latest batch of paperwork when Naruto walked into his office while casually ignoring the secretary.  
"Hey Jiji me and fuzzy need to talk to you." Naruto told him while taking a seat.  
"Naruto how nice of you to just walk right in as usual." He said dryly while waving of the secretary who huffed before closing the door. "Now what do you need?" He asked as the rooms privacy seals activated. As soon as the seals were up the small Ky **ū** bi clone appeared in a puff of red smoke.  
 **"Ah so much better than that cramped and damp cage."** Ky **ū** bi said while stretching out before settling down. **"You should let me out more often."** He grumped at Naruto.  
"Right because a small nine-tailed fax following me around wouldn't look suspicious." Naruto again rolled his eyes.  
"I see both of you are getting along." Hiruzen smirked at them. This caused both of them to shrug and Naruto give a so-so motion. "Well regardless what do you two need?"  
"Ky **ū** bi wants me to start learning how to get used to using his chakra." Naruto said while gesturing towards the mini- Ky **ū** bi.  
"Why?" was Hiruzen's response while giving the clone a hard glare.  
 **"Simple if doesn't want to lose his mind to my power he must practice using it. My power is extremely dense and potent that even without my influence it will overpower his will eventually. Remember that I am an embodiment of anger and hatred and my chakra reflects that. As it is now he could handle easily only the lowest amount of my power for long periods of time but any real amount would be only for a limited time."** Ky **ū** bi explained.  
"What would happen to Naruto?"  
 **"Not sure since my previous containers never used my powers except for accidently in times of stress. What changed for them was their eyes turned red and gained a slit pupil, their canines grew to resemble fangs, and their nails would resemble claws and could be used as weapons. That's all I know until we begin to practice."**  
"Okay we will set aside some time were you can practice under careful supervision in my training ground. I will inform when we can begin." Hiruzen told them.  
"Alright then Jiji see you later then. Don't take too long getting that training set up." Naruto called as he ran out the door after dismissing the Ky **ū** bi clone.

 **Small AN:  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter begins the wave arc and a real showcasing of Naruto's power. As for his interactions with Ky** **ū** **bi I'm leaning towards Positive Neutrality is the best way to explain it. Not loathing or indifference but neither is it friendship.**


End file.
